


Sleepless Nights on the Hawk

by CanonConvergence18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Angsty Revan, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, slutty Bastila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonConvergence18/pseuds/CanonConvergence18
Summary: Following the defeat of Malak, Revan and Bastila engage in some very un-Jedi like behavior.  Basically pointless smut with a little bit of character development thrown in.





	1. Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at erotica, so please be gentle with comments and critiques. That said I'm happy to receive constructive feedback. I'll be posting several more chapters of this story along the same lines.

It was quiet on the _Ebon Hawk_.  The myriad sounds that had once filled the ship were noticeable only in their absence.  Sometimes the Force offered glimpses of those times; whether it was Mission pestering Canderous for war stories, Jolee and Zaalbar arguing over the proper way to skin a kinrath, or the hum of lightsaber practice in the cargo hold.  These whispers faded as quickly as they came, leaving the empty silence.  T3 was shut down for the night, and Bastila was asleep.

I should have been lying next to her.  Instead I sat in front of the ship’s Holonet console, reviewing reports on the state of the Republic.  It was a common activity of mine now, usually driven by newly recovered memories of my time as a Sith Lord.  Several nights ago I had recalled the bombardment of Serreco, and spent the entire night reading dismal projections for its recovery.  Sometimes it felt like I would never be free of the spectre of Darth Revan, and the things he had done.

Tonight was no different, yet it was completely different.

I was reading an update on the Telosian Restoration project, which had recently appointed the Ithorian, Chodo Habat, to head the efforts.  It should have made me feel better; Habat was well known for his work in bioconservatism and restoration.  But it didn’t, because tonight, memories of violence were not what was keeping me awake.

“Revan?”  The voice came softly from behind me.

I sighed.  I had hoped not to wake her.  Sometimes Bastila’s soft words or loving touch were a balm for the guilt that kept me awake.  Tonight, though, I expected it would be the opposite.

Swiveling the chair, I saw her framed in the doorway, a light robe wrapped around her, arms folded across her stomach.  Her hair was tousled, like she’d just woken up, but I didn’t sense any fatigue through our bond.  There was a calculating edge to her thoughts that I didn’t know how to interpret.

“You can’t sleep again,” she said.  It wasn’t a question.

“Just reading about Telos.” I gestured to the Holonet display, trying my hardest to sound casual. “It’s nice to see some good news for once.”

The light illuminated the rather shrewd expression she wore as she moved closer.  She clearly knew I was lying, but she wasn’t trying to get a feel for my emotions through the Force the way she normally would have.  She looked more like she was debating what her next move should be, like we were playing dejarik.

“No,” she said at last, “there’s something else bothering you.”  Again, not a question.

Her head titled to the side as she studied me.  Her hair, down from its normal bun, flowed down her shoulder, drawing my attention down the swell of her breast.  My stomach lurched as I realized she wasn’t wearing anything under the robe, and I could easily see the stiff point of her nipples poking against the thin fabric.  The image of her laid out over the console, screaming in pleasure, flashed through my head before I could stop it. With an effort I clamped down on the impulse and turned my head away, but not before I saw a gleam of triumph in her eyes.

“There’s nothing wrong, love,” I said, still trying to sound relaxed even though I knew it was futile. “I just felt like reading tonight.  You should get back to bed.”

The Force gripped my chair tightly as I attempted to turn it back to face the console.  Bastila’s eyes had narrowed, and I felt a sinking sensation in my stomach, knowing I wouldn’t get out of this conversation so easily.

“You and I both know that’s not true.” She took another step forward. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Nothing’s on my mind,” I said, reflexively unwilling to admit anything.

“There’s no point lying to me, Revan,” she said matter of factly, “I know you as well as you know yourself.”

Damned bond. “It doesn’t matter.” I wanted to look away, but her stare was oddly hypnotic. “We don’t need to talk about anything.”

“Yes, I think we do,” Bastila said. She was right in front of me now, filling my whole view.  Deliberately, but with a suddenness that somehow surprised me, she unfolded her arms from her stomach.

And she took the robe with them.

As the soft material pooled at her feet, I couldn’t help taking in every curve on display in front of me.  Bastila was slender from training, a good bit shorter than me, but still remarkably full bodied.  Almost unwillingly my eyes trailed down her body, taking in her breasts, large and capped with hard, pale nipples, before skimming over the smooth skin of her stomach to the soft curls between her legs.

Any thought of trying to divert this conversation was rapidly fading as I shamelessly ogled Bastila’s naked form.  We had been together months now, had made love more times that I could count, but she still excited me as much as the first time I saw her unclothed.  She was incredibly beautiful, and it hurt how much I wanted her sometimes.

“Then why are you so tentative?” she asked.

Cursing inwardly, I realized I had let my guard down.  Given our bond it was difficult for us to hide anything from the other, but if I didn’t exercise some control I’d advertise thoughts I’d rather not let out.

“It’s a little too late for that, my love,” Bastila’s voice had dropped low, almost rough, and it sent shivers up my spine.

I hadn’t thought she could move any closer, but I was wrong.  Stepping forward, she lifted her legs to straddle me in my chair.  She was now sitting, fully naked, in my lap, her head inches from mine, and her hands resting lightly on my shoulders.  I had two choices, look directly into her smoldering eyes, or look down at her perfect breasts.

Neither was helping my state of mind.

“I know what’s on your mind, love,” she said softly, kindly. “Tell me, why don’t you ever fuck me?”

My heart jumped. “I thought I did quite often,” I replied, trying to sound glib, unaffected by the beautiful woman sitting on me.

“No,” she contradicted, “you make love to me.  Quite tenderly, and quite wonderfully,” she added, grinding, almost unconsciously against me in a decidedly indecent way. “And, there’s nothing wrong with that.  But I’ve seen how you look at me, what you think of.  So answer my question, Revan, why have you never fucked me?”

I swallowed past the lump in my throat, not wanting to answer.  Fear froze my tongue in place, and choked the words I suspected she already knew, but wanted to hear me say.

Bastila sensed my panic but didn’t let up. “I know it’s not because you don’t know how.  You have quite a vivid imagination.”

“Just random thoughts,” I protested weakly.

She arched an eyebrow at me, and a moment later I was bombarded with a number of embarrassing and familiar images through our bond.  Bastila laid out on our bunk, writhing wildly with her legs on my shoulders.  Bastila on her knees, my hands in her hair, and my cock buried in her throat.  Bastila bent over the pilot’s console in the middle of hyperspace.  These and dozens of other fantasies flooded through my mind.  The only things they had in common were that they had never actually happened, and they weren’t Bastila’s.

They were mine.

“It wouldn’t be right,” I all but whispered, with an effort akin to lifting a starfighter with the Force.

“Why not?” she inquired casually, as if she weren’t completely nude, wrapped around me, completely open to me…

I snapped my thoughts away. “Because-” This time the words lodged in my throat, and I couldn’t get them out, no matter how much I tried.

“Because you’re afraid of being Darth Revan,” she finished softly. “You’re afraid of losing control, hurting me, not caring about me.”

I closed my eyes, and nodded sharply, the fragmented memories swirling in my head. There were few lines I hadn’t crossed as Darth Revan, few things I hadn’t done.  I had killed, maimed, tortured, annihilated entire worlds.  But I had never forced myself on a woman.  All the death had served a purpose in my mind; it had been for the greater good.  Some part of me had always felt that there was the possibility of redemption at the end of the road, of forgiveness from the Jedi and the people I had wronged.  To give in to lust, to take what I wanted, without regret, always felt like it would be the irrevocable last step, the one I could never come back from.  It was a step I couldn’t take and still be a Jedi.

“Revan, look at me,” Bastila commanded.  I opened my eyes to see hers full of steely emotion that had never been there before the Star Forge. “We are not Jedi.”

“What do you mean?” I said, briefly shocked out of the moment. “The Order welcomed us back.”

“The Order had no choice,” she countered. “We were the heroes who stopped Malak, they couldn’t let us go.  They gave us titles and medals, but that doesn’t make us Jedi.  For example, would a Jedi do this?”

Quite suddenly, she pushed her body against mine, and kissed me hard.  It was an incredibly passionate kiss.  Somehow Bastila was able to convey a whole host of feelings using her lips and tongue in a way that had nothing to do with words.  Instinctively I responded, one of my hands going to the back of her head to keep her from pulling away, and the other around the smooth, bare skin of her back.  She moaned into my mouth as I wrapped my hand into her hair, more roughly than I ever had before.

I had no idea how long the kiss went on.  I completely lost myself in the feel of Bastila’s lips on mine, the play of her tongue as it darted into my mouth.  Somewhere along the line my hands drifted down her back and over the firm lines of her ass, kneading the soft flesh.  In response she started moving lightly against me, moaning and reminding me that while she was delightfully free of clothing, I still had quite a bit on.

Eventually she pulled back, her chest heaving, drawing my eyes down.  She smiled and arched her back, pushing her breasts out even more.  Leaning forward I ran my tongue across the tip of one of her nipples.  I was rewarded by a sharp gasp, and she pushed her chest closer to my mouth.  I continued lavishing attention on her breast, sucking the nipple into my mouth and lathering with my tongue.  At the same time I reached up to rub her other breast, rolling the tip between my fingers.

“That’s hardly Jedi-like behavior,” Bastila breathed as I switched my mouth to her other breast.  I didn’t respond, I just focused on making her moan as much as I possibly could.  For some reason, though, she didn’t seem inclined to let me continue as long as I normally would.  Instead she pulled my head up for a brief, still searing kiss.

Breaking the kiss, she said, “And would a Jedi do this?”

She pulled back, sliding down me to kneel between my legs.  Part of me rejoiced at the new position, one I had long wanted to see her in.  I tried to tamp down on that part, but it was becoming incredibly difficult.

“Love is a part of us, Revan,” Bastila said, running her hand across the bulge in my crotch. “So is lust.” She was toying with the fastenings on my pants now. “Desire.” She had them undone now. “Passion.”

My cock was out of my pants and in her hand now.  I gritted my teeth at the incredible sensation of her hand running lightly up and down my member.  I hadn’t ever asked for her to give me a handjob, or anything besides just sex, feeling that it was too selfish a request.  And while the feel of her hand rubbing my cock wasn’t the heavenly sensation of being inside her, it was amazing.

“We aren’t Jedi,” Bastila repeated, keeping a maddeningly slow pace with her hand. “We’re human.  Humans desire and want.  Tell me Revan, what do you want?”

There was quite a bit I wanted, but I still held back. There was no denying she was right, we weren’t Jedi, not really.  Nevertheless, I couldn’t shake the sense that I would be crossing a line.  Doing what she asked, giving into my desires, would be selfish.

_Oh for goodness sake, pay attention, Revan_.  The thought didn’t come from me for once, and it startled me.  Tentatively, I allowed my awareness of our bond to expand, for the first time taking in the full range of emotions Bastila was projecting.  There was nervousness, uncertainty, but those were far outweighed by excitement and desire.  To my incredible surprise, far from being repulsed by the many fantasies she’d picked up from me over the months, she seemed turned on by them.  More than turned on in fact.  Through our bond I could feel the heat building quickly between her legs.

As I looked at her, sitting naked between my legs, hand on my dick, eyes full of lust, love, and a whole host of human emotions, I thought, _Okay, why not?_

“Your tits,” I said to Bastila, feeling a slight thrill using a more vulgar word.

“What about them?” she asked innocently, absently squeezing her breasts.

“I want to feel them,” I replied.

“Feel them how?” A devilish glint had entered her eyes, and I couldn’t help but smirk a little.  She knew exactly what I wanted, this was a longstanding desire, but she wouldn’t give me an inch.  She was going to make me say it as explicitly as possible.

“I want you to fuck my cock with your tits.” Somehow I managed not to stutter, despite the fact that my heart felt like it was trying to leap its way out of my throat.

Bastila smiled. “Happily, love.”

I scooted forward as she took hold of my pants and pulled them down my legs to get better access to me.  Feeling like it was unfair that I still had some clothes on while Bastila didn’t, I pulled my shirt off too.  I had hardly ever felt so nervous in my life.  Apparently facing down Sith Lords was nothing compared to an impending titfuck from your wife.

And despite the sultry show Bastila was putting on, I sensed how nervous she was too.  She didn’t have any more experience in this sort of thing than I did, she just had the advantage of being comfortable with what she wanted.  Ironic given how our relationship star-

_Oh sweet-_

Somewhere in the middle of my distracted musings, Bastila had decided to get started.  Scooting in as close to me as she could, she had taken a breast in each hand and wrapped them snugly around my cock.  She was well endowed enough that her tits fit completely around me, which was about where my ability to form coherent thought ended.

 The feeling was indescribable as she moved her body up and down on my cock.  More than just physical sensation it was the eroticism of knowing that Bastila was using her body to pleasure me.

“Does it feel good?” Bastila asked, her voice husky as she looked up at me.

“Amazing,” I groaned, not even able to care that my face must look ridiculous scrunched up in pleasure.

The relief was incredible as I watched Bastila rub her breasts up and down my cock, unconsciously biting her lower lip as she watched me.  I had tried to suppress this kind of desire too long, and finally letting go was wonderful.

Remarkably, Bastila seemed to agree.  I could feel her excitement through our bond, the way that my cock between her tits made her pussy tingle.  And I certainly didn’t miss the fact that she was pinching her nipples even as she got me off.

  I never wanted it to end.  Sadly, I knew this would probably be over far sooner than I’d like.  I had already been high strung, and Bastila’s teasing had put me even closer to the edge.  Months of wanting to do something exactly like this made the act itself ironically brief. 

I felt a moment of hesitation knowing I couldn’t hold out much longer.  I knew how I’d like this to end, but I was still reluctant, not sure if I should even ask.  Bastila, as always, was one step ahead of me.

“It’s alright, Revan,” she reassured me softly. “Come however you want.”

Her permission, and the happily loving look in her eyes as she said it was the end for me.  With a prolonged groan, I came harder than I ever had in my life.  Bastila did not pull back, but kept moving as I covered her neck and chest with thick cum, even shooting hard enough to hit her cheek once.

Eventually the sensation of her body against my hyper-sensitized cock became too much and I pulled away from her.  I sat, gasping as though I had run kilometers, looking at the beautiful visage in front of me.  Bastila’s upper chest was covered, white liquid mixing with pale skin in the most erotic sight I had ever seen.

Bastila ran a finger along the line of cum on her cheek and studied it absently. “You seemed excited by that, love,” she remarked casually before slipping the finger between her lips briefly.  My heart, only just starting to slow again, felt like it would stop beating.

I felt like I should say something, but no words seemed even close to adequate for expressing how I felt.  So I dropped to my knees too and pulled her into a kiss, not caring that I was now smearing my cum between the two of us.  She happily returned the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck.

“Thank you,” I whispered when we had separated again.

“You’re very welcome,” she whispered back. “That was a good start.”

My stomach lurched again. Start?  Before I could form a question, Bastila had stood, and was picking up her discarded robe from the ground.

“I should go to the refresher and clean myself off,” she remarked, and I wondered how she could make something so matter of fact sound so incredibly sexy.  I admired the view of her ass while she walked away.  She paused in the doorway and cast a sensuous look over her shoulder back at me.

“You’re quite welcome to join me if you like.”

Grinning more than I could remember doing in recent memory, I stood to follow her.  It didn’t sound like either of us would sleep much tonight.

I wasn’t going to complain.


	2. Head Games

My heart thumped harder than usual in my chest.  While this wasn’t entirely surprising given the naked woman currently wrapped in my arms, an irregular heartbeat was becoming surprisingly common of late.

Dammit, was I ever going to stop being nervous about this?

Things had gotten…exciting since Bastila first confronted me about letting loose more.  Granted we still spent most of our time running around the far corners of the galaxy, trying to help with different recovery efforts.  If it wasn’t a political squabble on Manaan, it was a pocket of Sith resistance of Corellia.  At these times we barely had time to breathe, much less enjoy ourselves.  But the long hyperspace journeys in between were now a lot more fun.

Our sex life, which hadn’t been stagnant to begin with, was now increasingly varied.  Bastila had used her breasts to get me off several more times, and I was fast becoming addicted to the sight of her covered in cum.  In addition, we had started to experiment with more positions than before.  Bastila was insistent that I express my preferences and desires, but it was still a nerve-wracking effort to get myself to actually do it sometimes.  Hence my current anxiety.

To distract myself, I dragged my lips off of Bastila’s and trailed them along the line of her cheek.  She tilted her head to the side to give me better access as I worked my way down the side of her neck and across her collarbone onto her shoulder.  I enjoyed the hitch in her breathing as I hit that perfect spot between her neck and shoulder that drove her crazy.  Gasping, she grabbed fistfuls of my hair and dragged me back into the kiss.

As our mouths locked again, I let my hands wander down from her waist onto the smooth curve of her hips and ass.  I elicited another moan from her as I kneaded the firm flesh.  Despite all the distractions I was providing, I could tell she was still picking up on my nervousness. Still wanting time to work up my courage, I decided to up the ante.

I pulled myself away from her again, this time to trail my mouth down the curve of her throat.  I got distracted for a few moments when I reached the valley between her breasts, tilting my head to the side to capture one of her nipples between my lips.  I sucked lightly as I ran my tongue around her areola.  To be fair, I brought my hand up to her other breast, feeling the point stiffen against my palm as I squeezed.

I could sense all my teasing was about to drive Bastila insane, so I decided to move things along to the main event.  I pushed her gently onto the bed so she was perched right on the edge.  Without taking my mouth off of her skin, I knelt down in front her, steadily working lower.  It required a little more bending on my part, but with her on the edge of the bed, I was perfectly positioned with my head between her legs.  She was already glistening with arousal from my teasing, and I knew she would only get wetter as I continued.

I kissed the curls above her pussy lightly, feeling her shudder at the contact.  I made as if to move down but twisted a bit to the right to nip at the inside of her thigh.

“Revan,” she said, slightly breathlessly, “if you keep teasing me, I’m going to kill you.”

I smiled up at her and said, “Well, when you put it that way,” then licked her from the bottom of her slit straight to the top of her clit.  I was rewarded with an intense gasp, accompanied by her arching her back to push herself more onto my mouth.

I started slow, knowing it was better to warm her up before really getting going.  I circled her clit lightly with my tongue a few times before latching my mouth around it and applying light suction.  The action drew an approving moan from above me.  I went back to flicking gently with my tongue, using the edges of my mouth to stimulate her lips.  Occasionally I would drift lower, licking around the opening of her pussy to give her clit a brief rest.

As time went on, I started working faster, making the circles around her clit quicker, and increasing the pressure when I sucked on her pussy.  Eventually I reached a hand up to snake across her belly and capture a breast, rolling her nipple between my fingers.  She brought a hand up as well to clutch at mine, pulling my palm harder against her breast.  This complemented the soft roll of her hips that went in tune with the pace of my licking.  I had no conception of time throughout this.  The process of driving Bastila to orgasm could have taken five minutes or five hours for all I cared.  The act of pleasuring her, feeling her shudder, and her thighs clench around my head was intoxicating.  Making someone feel that good was powerful.

Every now and then I switched up my technique, reversing the motion of my tongue, or drawing figure eights around her clit.  I would continue for a bit, then switch back to something else.  I think the variety probably delayed her orgasm, but it made it all the more intense for the wait.

Eventually I could feel the shift.  Her motions became a bit more subdued, her breathing slowed; all signs that always preceded her climax.  The word explosion is the only one that feels like it accurately describes what follows.  The sudden lack of motion was followed by an explosive moan as she started to come.  Her back arched and waves of pleasure seemed to roll through her.  Her legs tightened around my head, constricting my vision, but the hand on her breast could feel her nipple tighten to a diamond point.  I kept going, lashing at her clit with my tongue.  This intensified the sensation for her, and eventually she had to reach down and physically pull me off of her pussy to give her a rest.  We sat for a moment as she recovered from her orgasm and her breathing slowed.  I licked any remaining wetness from my lips, enjoying the musky taste.  Then she pulled me up for a kiss.

These moments were timeless.  I couldn’t distinguish between the various times I’ve made her come, regardless the method, because they were always marked by this ethereal beauty.  Making Bastila orgasm was a moment beyond just physical satisfaction or gratification.  It was the strongest expression of my love that I could give.

There was one thing about this time that separated it out from the sea of other instances it was a part of.  As we broke the kiss, Bastila asked the same question she always did: “Tell me how you want me?”  except this time there was a subtle variation: “Tell me what you want?” Because she sensed the difference in this moment from all the others.  She knew me far too well.

Steeling myself, as I had a dozen times since she started this whole game, I said as steadily as I could. “I want you to suck my cock.”

The idea had been rolling through my brain for quite a while, which inevitably meant Bastila knew I’d been wanting to ask.  Early in our relationship, as I became more confident at pleasing Bastila, she had brought up the idea of reciprocating.  I always refused, feeling it was demeaning.  It felt too selfish to have Bastila focus solely on my pleasure.

She had started to break me out of that frame of mind recently, showing me the more carnal aspects of our relationship.  But she refused to take the initiative too often.  She wanted me to acknowledge my desires openly and start taking charge.  She thought it would relieve the stress of holding it all in.

I’m not quite sure relief is the right word to describe finally asking your wife to give you a blowjob.  What relief I felt was mostly overshadowed by the feeling that my heart was trying to leap up through my throat.  I knew the answer, I knew Bastila is willing, but asking still sent my nerves into overdrive.

Bastila smiled at me, and I felt the satisfaction at having broken my resistance.  The request was a personal triumph for her, despite the fact that I would be the one enjoying the results.  She drew me up to my feet so I was standing in front of her.  The bed’s height put my cock about level with her chest, too low for her to bend comfortably, so she slid off the edge onto her knees in front of me.  This put her right at eye level.  Besides which, she knew this was part of my fantasy.

It’s easily the most arousing position I could remember seeing.

Tentatively, she wrapped her hand around the base of my cock, squeezing ever so slightly.  The contact drew a muffled groan from me.  Through our bond I still sensed Bastila’s satisfaction at her victory, but also a healthy dose of nerves.  After all, it was her first time too.  However, above all I sensed the absolute determination she had to make this good for me.

“Tell me if I do it wrong,” she whispered up at me.

I meant to reply that I don’t think there’s a wrong way to give a blowjob, and if there was I’d hardly have a clue what it was, but all ability to form complex thoughts shattered as she opened her mouth and took the tip of my cock between her lips.

She started out slow, lightly suckling my head in her mouth, rubbing her tongue across the underside.  She seemed scared to try taking more of me into her mouth initially, but I had no room to complain, as she made up for it by jerking the base of my shaft with her hand.  Eventually she grew bolder and started bobbing her mouth farther down, drawing more of me between her lips.  The pleasure of the motion was so intense I couldn’t even think of holding back my own moans.

Later, much later, after we had repeated this sort of encounter many more times, I started to piece together why Bastila sucking my cock was so much more directly intense than making love.  While being inside her felt better from start to finish, it lacked the intensity of her mouth around me.  When she gave me a blowjob, I didn’t even know stamina by reputation.  As best I could reason, it was the direct stimulation she could give with her tongue and hand, albeit on a limited surface area, that made it so much harder for me to last any length of time.

Not that I was aware of any of that in the moment.  All I could focus on was the exquisite feel of Bastila’s mouth.  I was disappointed after a minute when she pulled back, taking me out of her mouth, until I tuned back into our bond and realize her jaw was getting sore.  I mentally slapped myself.  Of course your mouth would get sore keeping it wide open for minutes at a time.

“How am I doing?” she asked huskily, looking up at me with absurdly seductive doe eyes.  She kept lightly stroking me with her hand, using her own saliva as lubrication while she rested her jaw.  Given our connection, she knew exactly how well she was doing, but I wouldn’t deny her the satisfaction of hearing it.

“Incredible,” I said, trying to take advantage of the respite to recover some self-control.  The motion of her hand wasn’t helping much though, and neither was the view.  Bastila, naked, kneeling in front of me and staring up at me while stroking my dick was a very evocative sight.

“Are you close?” she inquired in that sensuous whisper she seemed to have perfected.

I was, in fact, so close I had to grit my teeth to keep from exploding in her hand right there.  Sensing my struggle, she grinned wickedly up at me.

“Good,” she said before taking back up where she’d left off.  As she returned to sucking me off, I could feel considerable pride coming through our bond.  The floor was uncomfortable on her knees, and her jaw was stiff, but she was surprisingly turned on.

With mild astonishment, I realized Bastila liked this.  The same way I enjoyed licking her, fingering her, she enjoyed sucking my cock.  Although it brought her no physical pleasure, she wanted to make me come with her hands and mouth.  The idea of making me lose control turned her on.  Because the same way I loved her and wanted to make her happy, she wanted the same for me.

She was more vigorous this time, bobbing her head faster, trying to take more of me into her mouth.  Her hand didn’t move as much during this phase, settling for squeezing the base of my cock.  When she slowed her bobbing, her hand picked up the pace, making sure that at every moment she was stimulating as much of me as she can.  By far the most intense sensation was when she pressed her tongue up against the underside of my cock, just below the head.

I groaned again, imminently aware that my stamina was reaching its end.  Admittedly I wasn’t the most sexually experienced being in the galaxy, but I doubted that most people were this skilled the first time they gave head.  Bastila could feel my every impulse, every desire, and adjust her technique accordingly.  In some small, unaffected corner of my brain, I wondered if the reason Jedi forbade sex was because we were too damn good at it.

Try as I might, I felt an all too familiar sensation building in the pit of my stomach.  Belatedly, I tried to warn her, “Bastila, stop, I’m gonna come!” Inexperienced though I was, I at least knew that most women didn’t appreciate the taste of semen.

However, instead of pulling away, Bastila picked up the pace.  Her mouth and hand moved even faster than before, and I was amazed by the intensity in her eyes as she looked up at me.  For a moment I was confused about why she wasn’t stopping; it was a forgone conclusion what would happen if she didn’t.  Then I sensed through our bond that nothing short of a hyperdrive malfunction was going to pull my cock away from her.

That realization was the last coherent thought I had as her actions brought me over the edge.  Every muscle in my body tensed as I spurted into her warm, seductive mouth.  She finally slowed a bit as my cock jumped again and again between her lips, but she didn’t pull off or run away gagging as I half expected.  Her eyes stayed fixed on my face, drinking in the sight of my pleasure just as she was drinking down my cum.

My orgasm went on longer than I thought possible, Bastila’s lips, tongue, and hand drawing out my pleasure until it bordered on being painful.  At last, she allowed me to slip out of her mouth and I collapsed back on the bed, too shaky and exhausted to stand.  She stayed on her knees, and I could sense her considering the flavor of my release. To my astonishment, she decided she rather liked it, and made a show of licking her lips sensually at me.  I also couldn’t help noticing the burning ache between her legs.  Despite having already come, the excitement of getting me off had ramped up her desire again.  For the moment though, she seemed content to bask in her triumph.

“So,” she asked, once I had recovered slightly, “how was it?  Did that live up to the fantasy?”

I chuckled wearily. “Better than I could have possibly imagined.”

Bastila’s tone turned smug. “And what have we learned about expressing our desires?”

“That we should do it more,” I admitted.

“Good,” she said, standing up, somewhat stiffly. “Now if you don’t mind, I could use that wonderful tongue of yours again.”

I grinned, feeling energy returning to my body. “Happy to oblige.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter in thinking about how Revan and Bastila's bond would play out during sex. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Interludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revan and Bastila enjoy some time planetside.

I paused in the doorway to our unusually luxurious accommodations.  The large, plush, bed was a far cry from the cramped bunk we normally shared on the Hawk.  The oligarchic governors of Serenno had insisted that we accept the accommodations while we stayed.  Most of the planets we visited offered similar lodging out of a sense of obligation, but were secretly reluctant to spend so much money to house the former Dark Lord Revan.  We usually graciously turned them down.  The Counts of Serenno were not so easily dissuaded.   Apparently, it would reflect badly on them if we were not treated with the utmost finery.

And, unsurprisingly, they were less concerned about the whole Dark Lord thing.

In the face of such diplomatic pressure, Bastila and I had humbly accepted the enormous suite.  The Jedi part of us understood the importance of honoring local custom.  And the married couple in us rejoiced at the change of setting.

Bastila was sitting in front of an ornate mirror, undoing the elaborate braids that bound up her hair.  Unlike most Jedi, myself included, Bastila put more than a minimum of effort into her appearance, especially her hair.  She said the process of braiding and piling her hair was meditative.  Personally, I quite enjoyed the effect as well.  Normally she had to make do with a small mirror in the cramped refresher on the Hawk.  I could only imagine how much nicer having a proper mirror was.

At the moment though my eye was drawn by a different sight.  Although her back was to me, it was obvious that Bastila was not wearing anything above the simple leggings of her tunic.  Occasionally she’d turn a bit to put down a beret or clasp from a braid, and I’d be treated to a glimpse of the side of her breast.  I felt my blood quicken, and I became painfully aware that it had been nearly a week since we’d last had sex.  As my eye wandered the spacious bedroom again, I started thinking of all the different uses I could put the various pieces of furniture to.

I felt a surge through our bond as Bastila sensed what I was thinking.  I had long since stopped trying to hide my impulses from her, with the result that when we weren’t stuck on diplomatic missions, we were having a ridiculous amount of sex.  However, she still liked it when I took charge and initiated.  So I waited until she was done unbraiding her hair before I made my move.  She stood up from the chair, putting her breasts on full display in the mirror.  I stepped up behind her and cupped my hands under her breasts, running my thumbs down across her nipples.

“Mmm,” she moaned lightly and leaned back against me, bringing her hands up to lightly caress mine.  I bent slightly and kissed her shoulder softly.  Continuing to massage her breasts, I slowly moved my mouth up her shoulder.  Her breath hitched when I reached the base of her neck, my tongue darting out to taste her skin.  Her grip on my hands tightened and, taking the involuntary hint, I started squeezing harder, kneading the soft flesh of her tits.

When I reached her ear I sucked softly on her earlobe.  This caused her to moan out loud and turn her head back to capture my lips in a kiss.  While our tongues wrestled, I took my right hand from her breast and slid it down across the smooth skin of her stomach and underneath the waistband of her leggings.  I was surprised to find my fingers touching not the fabric of her underwear, but the soft curls between her legs.

“No panties?” I remarked between kisses.

“Seemed unnecessary,” she said mischievously, “I knew you’d just take them off as soon as we got back here.”

I felt a rush as I realized Bastila had gone the entire day, greeting dignitaries and diplomats, with nothing but the fabric of her leggings covering her, while somehow keeping that fact hidden from me.  The thought got me, if possible, even harder.  I pushed my fingers farther down and she immediately widened her stance, allowing me to run my fingers across her slit.  She was already starting to get wet, and I slid my fingers across the opening of her pussy, collecting the moisture on my fingers before bringing them up to massage her clit.

With a gasp, Bastila pulled her mouth free from mine and let her head fall back against my shoulder as she enjoyed my ministrations.  My free hand continued to cup and massage her left breast, but that left her right unattended.  That is, until she took up the slack herself, squeezing and massaging her nipple.

The image of Bastila fondling herself, coupled with the slick feeling of her pussy against my fingers had me hard as a rock.  I struggled to keep a measured pace, and not rub too hard in my eagerness to make her come.  Inevitably though, she felt my erection pressing into her back and started grinding back against me, rubbing the top of her ass against my cock.  With a growl, I pulled my hands off of her tits and pussy before spinning her around to face me.  I crushed my lips to hers in as fierce a kiss as I could manage.  Bastila returned the kiss with equal passion.

Without pulling away, I lifted her around the waist and set her on the edge of the dresser, against the mirror.  She leaned back a bit to brace herself, and I took the opportunity to move my attentions down.  I trailed kisses down her neck and across her sternum, pausing only briefly to flick at her nipples with my tongue before continuing.  When I reached leggings, I knelt and started slowly unpeeling the garment from her legs.  I savored every inch of pale skin I uncovered, enjoying the look of lustful anticipation on Bastila’s face.

When the leggings were off, I spread her legs, opening the glistening pink flesh of her pussy to my attentions.  Leaning forward, I drew my tongue across the whole of her slit, causing her to gasp and buck.  I repeated the motion a few times before sealing my lips around her clit and sucking lightly.  Feeling the engorged nub under my tongue drove me even crazier than normal, and I attacked her pussy more fervently than I ordinarily would have.  I heard no complaints though as Bastila’s breathing deepened, and she occasionally let out small moans.

I continued alternating between circling her clit with my tongue and sucking it lightly, while occasionally taking a break to dip down and taste the juices flowing from her opening.  Looping my hands under her thighs, I propped Bastila’s legs on my shoulders to save her the exertion of keeping them up.  From my new position I was also able to reach a hand up to continue fondling her tits, since she was using her arms to keep herself balanced.

Perhaps it was the spontaneity of the moment, or the anticipation of having a proper bed to enjoy for a week, but it took much less time than usual to bring Bastila to orgasm.  While running my tongue in a figure eight across her entire pussy, I felt her body still for a moment, then suddenly arch as she came.  She pressed her pussy into my mouth, and her legs clamped around my head, cutting off the sound of her cries.  Her nipple pebbled under my hand and I pressed both my tongue and hand against her body, doing my best to prolong and intensify the moment.

Finally it was too much for her, and reached down to pull my head away from her pussy.  Breathing hard, her whole body flushed from pleasure, she pulled me up to kiss me.  She pressed her still shivering body against me and I ran my hands up and down her back and into the soft waves of her hair, holding her while she came down from her orgasm.

Pulling back from me slightly, Bastila ran an appraising eye down my body.  “You’re wearing far too much clothing,” she remarked.

“I don’t suppose you could help me fix that?” I asked innocently.

She gave a sigh as though it were a burdensome task although her mouth quirked in a sinuous smile.  Unbuckling my belt, she tossed it off to some corner of the room.  Luckily my lightsaber wasn’t still attached.  Then she went to work on my tunic, unwinding strips of fabric til she could pull it over my head.  She ran her hands along my chest briefly, sending shivers through my body.  Sliding off the bureau, she knelt on the ground and pulled the leggings down with her.

Unlike her, I had worn underwear that day, so she had to remove those as well.  This was complicated by the fact that my cock was fully erect, and she had to stretch the leggings quite a bit to pull them over me.  Once the garments were pooled at my feet I stepped out and kicked them off the side.  However instead of standing back up, Bastila stayed in her position on the floor.

“Well,” she said, bringing her hand up to lightly stroke my erection, “what shall I do while I’m down here?”

“I imagine you can think of something,” I said with a smile.

Grinning wolfishly, she leaned forward and drew her tongue from the base of my cock to the tip.  She stared up at me while circling the tip with her tongue, teasing me while her hand squeezed the base.  Parting her lips, she took just the head into her mouth, sucking a bit before drawing back.  She repeated this motion, going just a bit deeper every time.  I felt like I’d explode with anticipation of the full effect.

All of a sudden, she practically dove down on my cock, pushing her head down so that half or more of my length was buried in her mouth.  Pulling back a little she started bobbing her head, working her mouth furiously on me.  I groaned at the change in pace, savoring the incredible stimulation Bastila was providing me.  I ran my hands lightly through her hair while also pouring appreciation through our bond.

Far sooner than I’d have liked, I grabbed Bastila’s shoulders and pulled her off of my cock.  She’d become a skilled cocksucker in the short time since I’d started requesting head, and I knew if I didn’t intervene, she’d keep going ‘til she made me explode.  As wonderful as that would be, I didn’t want to come in Bastila’s mouth tonight.

I pulled her back up and kissed her quickly before observing, “We have a very nice bed over there you know.”

Smiling, Bastila took my waist and pulled me with her as she backed up to the magnificent four poster bed.  When she hit the edge, she allowed herself to fall back onto the mattress, scooting a bit so she was lying close to the edge, with her legs spread open to me.  Leaning over a bit, I propped myself above her with one hand, while the other lined my cock up with her pussy.  Pushing forward, we both groaned as I entered her.  She was still extremely wet from her orgasm, and the initial sensation was amazing.

Slowly, I began to move inside of her, savoring the velvet feel of her pussy.  Apparently my pace was a little to leisurely for Bastila’s tastes, and she soon started urging me faster, grabbing my hips and pulling my into her harder.  I tried to accommodate her, increasing my rhythm.  Before long I was thrusting so hard our bodies were making slapping sounds as they connected.  She didn’t bother keeping her moans down and her breasts bounced wildly as I pounded into her.

Trying to hold onto my control, I buried my face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the soft scent of her skin as I fucked her.  From this angle I could feel her whole body pressed against mine, from the smooth skin of her stomach, to the hard points of her nipples.

“I love you,” I whispered into her ear.

“I love you too,” she moaned back. “You feel so fucking good!”

I groaned and decided I needed to switch things up if I wanted to last any longer.  Quickly, I rolled us to the side, keeping our bodies joined, but flipping us so that Bastila was now on top of me.

If the move surprised her, she didn’t show it, and our rhythm barely slowed.  Pressing her hands against my chest, she pushed herself up and started bouncing her hips as fast as she could.  This new position allowed me a moment to recover my flagging stamina a bit.  The feeling of her pussy bouncing on me was still amazing, but the angle kept it from being too intense.  Plus the view was incredible.  Initially I let her ride me, enjoying the view of her breasts heaving above me.  Bringing my hands up, I cupped her tits, massaging her nipples with my palms.

Eventually I slid my hands down her sides and grabbed her ass.  This allowed me to assist her motions, lifting her up and dropping her back down.  I started thrusting my own hips up to meet her, increasing the speed of our movements.  After a while, I was all but hammering up into Bastila while she moaned.

“Oh, god, I think I’m going to come again,” she said soon.

“Touch yourself,” I ordered her, wanting to see her orgasm again before I lost control.

Immediately she lifted a hand off my chest and moved it to her pussy, rubbing her clit while I fucked her.  The dual stimulation did its work, and within moments I felt Bastila’s pussy clench around me.  She fell against my chest, undulating against me and whimpering softly.  I slowed my pace, allowing her to ride out her orgasm while I gritted my teeth and kept myself from exploding into her.  The stimulation could easily have been enough to make me come, but I wanted to experience one more position.

Before long Bastila raised her head from beside me as asked, “How do you want to come?”

I smiled and maneuvered her off me, but kept her on her hands and knees. “Stay like this,” I said.

I got up and knelt behind her, admiring the smooth curve of her ass and back.  My cock was slick with her juices, and it was extremely easy to slide back insider her.  Taking hold of her hips, I started pounding in and out of her, my stomach bouncing and against her ass.  Bastila moaned with each thrust, but I knew I couldn’t last long enough to give her another orgasm.  I just focused on fucking her as hard as I could before I came.

Finally, I felt my balls tighten and the familiar sensation of my impending orgasm.  Groaning wildly, I pushed myself as far into Bastila as I could, feeling my cock jump as I emptied myself deep in her pussy.  My strength almost gave out, and I sagged against her back.  My weight pushed us onto the bed, and we ended up prone, both breathing heavily as we recovered.

Eventually I rolled off of Bastila, pulling out of her with a groan, and laid down beside her.  She stayed on her stomach, eyes glazed from exhaustion and pleasure.  I smiled at her, and she returned the gesture.

“It’s nice to not act like a Jedi occasionally,” she said.

I couldn’t help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first proper sex scene between these two, I have a couple more chapters written that I'll try to upload soon, after which we'll see where the story takes us.


	4. Falling Fast

“You’re still holding back.”

Bastila’s voice caused me to look up from the datapad I was perusing.  We were still on Serenno, and still enjoying the luxuries of the Counts’ hospitality.  The bed I was reclining on was so soft I worried it might swallow me sometimes.  Bastila was standing at the end of it. looking down at me with her hands on her hips and a fierce expression on her face.  Her hair was still wet from a recent shower.  I suppose I should mention she was naked too. 

That seemed to happen a lot these days.

For the last month or so Bastila appeared to have developed an aversion to clothing when in private.  It was not uncommon for her to wander into a room without clothing while I was trying to complete some task or another.  One time, while I was on a Holoconference with several Jedi Masters, Bastila had strode into the center of the _Hawk_ and sat opposite me at the table.  The receiver only picked up my image, so I had to continue the conference as though a beautiful, nude woman weren’t sitting across from me.

I thanked my lucky stars the other Masters couldn’t read my emotions over the Holonet.

I knew why she did it.  She was pushing my control, my restraint.  She never initiated anything, she just waited for me to make the first move.  She wanted me to cut loose.  More often than not, she was quite successful.

And, apparently concerned that I might get bored of her without clothes on, she had started going to various lengths to entice me.  Once, while making some repairs to the hyperdrive, Bastila had wandered into the engine room, sat on a crate near me, and started touching herself.  Unable to divert my attentions from the repairs, I had been forced to watch her pleasure herself next to me until I had finished.  I hadn’t even waited to get to a bedroom of any kind, I just fucked her on all fours on the floor of the engine room.

More recently, after a trip to Zeltron, she had debuted a series of lingerie that would have made a Twi’lek dancer blush.  One particular piece was a bra that hardly fit the term since it did not actually cover any part but the bottom of her breasts.  She liked to wear that one in place of normal underwear on the rare occasions that we were able to go out by ourselves.  She knew it drove me crazy going through an evening aware of how little fabric stood between me and her.

This latest temptation was a new one.  Bastila had apparently taken advantage of some of the more…personal amenities available to us, and had completely removed all hair from between her legs.  I now had a very clear view of the slit of her pussy.  As planned, I imagine, this new trick made coherent thought extremely difficult.

I belatedly realized that Bastila had said something that required a response. “Holding back from what?”

“From letting go,” she said. “Doing what you want with me.”

“Really?” I said with a bit of a smile. “I thought I’d been doing quite a bit of what I wanted with you.’

“You have,” she allowed. “But you’re still paying too much attention to me, to what you think _I_ want.”

“I didn’t realize that was a problem,” I said, attempting to reassert a bit of control over the conversation..

“It’s a problem,” she retorted, “because you’re not paying attention to what I actually want, just what you _think_ I should want.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, even though I sensed where she was going.

She leaned forward, placing her hands on the end of the bed, and in the process pushing her breasts forward with her arms. “I want you to use me,” she said with a fiery heat I had rarely heard before. “Do whatever you like with me.”

I swallowed past a lump in my throat at the images suddenly racing through my head. “Why?” I managed to ask.

“Because it turns me on,” she responded, her voice heavy. “I like seeing you satisfied.  Knowing I turn you on, knowing I make you hard, being the one to make you come.” She shivered a little. “It makes me feel good.  Even more so, given our bond.

“I know you’re still not letting go,” she continued seriously. “I know there’s more you want, and so do I.  I want you to do everything you desire to me, I want to fulfill every craving and fantasy you’ve ever had.”

Bastila pulled herself onto the bed and started crawling towards me slowly, making sure to put an extra sway in her ass.

She reached me on the bed and continued crawling up so that she was level with me, her nude form straddling my legs.  Her smoldering eyes promised every pleasure I’d ever imagined, inviting me to stop fighting and just give in.

Still I held out.

“You can’t actually want…” I began, but Bastila interrupted me.

“If you’d pay attention you know I do,” she said sharply. “But apparently I need to spell it out for you.  I want everything.  I want you to fuck me like it’s all you want me for.  I want you to slap me with your cock, shove it down my throat and make me beg for it.  I want you to spank me as hard as you can ‘til my ass is red.  I want you to come on my face, my tits, my pussy, whatever turns you on.  I want you to use every part of my body for your pleasure.  I want you to make me your own personal slut.

“Do you understand?” Her eyes bored into mine, hypnotic in their intensity. “I’m happy to do anything you want. _Anything_.”

I was harder than I ever thought possible, and my heart felt like it was trying to break through my ribcage.  Bastila had reached into my head and pulled out every twisted, depraved fantasy that had ever crossed my mind.  Things I hadn’t let myself consciously acknowledge that I wanted.  She was offering all of it to me, willingly.  At that moment I couldn’t remember feeling such strong temptation.  Even still, I might have resisted, if not for one thing…

Bastila wanted it too.

During her little speech, her face had become flushed, and her voice had deepened with lust.  Her nipples had pebbled, despite the warm air of the bedroom.  And if those physical signs weren’t enough, I could feel the truth through our bond.  The elevated heart rate that rivaled mine, the excitement and lust that had built as she spoke.  These weren’t just my desires.

They were hers too.

Finally, after months of restraining myself, I gave in.  If Bastila wanted me to indulge myself, who was I to refuse her?  Exultation and excitement surged through our bond as she felt the last strands of my self-control whither away.

“So,” she said with a triumphant smile, “what do you want?”

Quickly I flipped her over so she was lying on her back.  Straddling her I unfastened my belt but didn’t throw it away.  Instead I pulled Bastila’s hands up and tied her hands to the headboard, keeping the belt loose enough that hardly restrained her, but making it clear that I wanted her completely at my mercy.  All the while she looked up at me, her eyes dancing with excitement and anticipation.

I took a moment to admire the way this new position pushed up her tits.  Trailing a hand down her chest, I paused, lightly pinching a nipple between my fingers.  Bastila gave a quiet moan beneath me and squirmed a bit.  I grinned and started undoing my pants enough to pull out my cock.  I was hard enough to make foreplay totally unnecessary.  But then again, this wasn’t about foreplay.  It was about cutting loose.

I palmed Bastila’s breasts for a moment before sliding my cock into the valley of her cleavage and pushing her breasts tightly around me.  Sliding my hips forward and back, I started fucking her tits, relishing the feel of the soft flesh against my dick.  From the looks of things I wasn’t the only one enjoying myself either.  I could feel Bastila’s nipples hardening under my hands, and she was watching my cock sliding between her breasts, unconsciously biting her lower lip.

Letting go of her breasts, I slid up so that my cock was level with Bastila’s face.  Bracing myself against the wall with one hand, I took hold of my dick with the other and trailed it lightly across her lips.  Her tongue flicked out at the tip but I pulled to the side, drawing it down her cheek.  It wasn’t quite physically stimulating, but watching my cock glide across Bastila’s face was immensely satisfying to my libido.

I slid my dick up across the bridge of her nose, then back down to her mouth.  Once again she tried to lick at the tip, but I pulled back again.

“Tell me you want to suck my cock,” I said.

“I want to suck your cock,” she repeated breathlessly.

“You like having my dick in your mouth?” I asked.

“I love it!” she gasped.

“Open your mouth,” I commanded, placing my dick against her lips.  She immediately complied, and I slid into her mouth.  On her back with her hands tied above her, she couldn’t bob her head much, but that didn’t stop her trying.  I helped by thrusting my hips forward, slowly at first, but with increasing speed, until I was practically fucking her mouth.  I tried not to push too far into her mouth to avoid choking her, but it was a challenge as the pleasure increased.

At the end of one thrust, I paused with my cock as far into her mouth as I dared and enjoyed the sight of her lips stretched around me, her eyes half lidded looking up at me.  Eventually I pulled out of her mouth entirely, giving her jaw a brief rest.  I made up for it by putting my cock back between her breasts, her saliva acting as extra lubrication as I fucked her tits with renewed vigor.

“Do I get you close?” Bastila practically purred.  My dick was prodding against her chin at the end of each thrust.  Leaning her head down she gave a few licks against the head as it emerged from between her breasts.

“Incredibly,” I grunted, already riding the edge of my orgasm. “I’m gonna come on your face.”

I felt a jump in Bastila’s emotions similar to mine as I expressed the desire.  I brought myself up again and pushed back into her mouth.  I had an even harder time controlling my movements as I got closer to coming.  I almost felt her gag a couple times, but I managed to hold back.

Finally I felt myself approach the end of my endurance.  Pulling myself out of Bastila’s mouth, I stroked my cock quickly, aiming at my beautiful wife’s face.

“Come on, cover me,” she said in her most sultry voice.

I groaned, feeling my cock jump in my hand. “You should close your eyes,” I managed to say before I lost control completely.  Lines of cum shot against Bastila’s face, coating her pristine features.  Aim was rather difficult in middle of my orgasm, and despite my best efforts I hit her eyes a couple times.  Luckily, she’d closed them in time.

Finally, it was done, and I leaned back, shaking in post orgasmic bliss as I admired the sight before me.  Bastila’s face was completely covered in streaks of white cum.  The sight delighted my more carnal impulses.  Leaning down I brushed off her eyelids, letting her open up her eyes.

“Was that good?” she asked, almost shyly.

I gave her a wolfish grin. “Incredibly.  But we’re not even close to done.”

“Are you going to untie me?” she asked innocently, licking some cum off her lips.

I pretended to consider the question. “No,” I said finally. “I don’t think so.  I think I’ll keep you like this for a bit. Unless you’re getting uncomfortable?”

“Oh no,” she said casually, as though she weren’t tied naked to a bed, covered in cum. “I’m quite fine.”

I thought briefly about getting something to clean her off, since I didn’t plan on letting her up any time soon, but decided against it.  She looked good this way.

I quickly removed my clothes, wanting to be able to feel every inch of her.  Bastila watched me hungrily from her position on the bed, her breathing heavy.  I could feel her burning lust through our bond.  She was grinding her thighs together, hoping I would provide some relief, but wanting me to do whatever I wanted.

Well, as luck would have it, I wanted to enjoy her now bare pussy for a bit.  I repositioned myself on the bed between her thighs.  She parted her legs eagerly as I lowered my mouth to her glistening lips.  She was already very wet, and it made we wonder if she had “prepared” herself a little before coming out, or if my actions had just turned her on a lot.

I savored the taste as I drew my tongue slowly from the opening of her pussy all the way to the top of her clit.  She shuddered and bucked against my tongue at the initial contact.  I repeated the action several times, making sure she was truly worked up before I went at it.

I was more aggressive than usual, sucking roughly at her clit before lashing it with my tongue.  Normally I tried to be fairly gentle, but something told me that she wasn’t quite in the mood for gentle today.  Through our bond I could sense that she was riding a fine edge between exquisite pleasure and overstimulation, and I tried my hardest to toe that line.  I flicked my tongue against the base of her clit hard and felt her twitch, letting out sharp moans each time I did it.

All the while I ran my hands up and down her body, enjoying the smoothness of her skin under my fingers.  I paid particular attention to her stronger reactions and tried to replicate them.  Given how much she was starting to writhe, I guessed her hands would have been gripping my head if they weren’t still tied to the headboard.

I knew that being rougher meant that it would take Bastila longer to come than usual, but I didn’t care.  Making it more intense, prolonging the sensations, meant that when she did reach her climax, it would be that much more enjoyable.

In the meantime, I compared her new grooming to what I was used to.  I had never expressed an objection to the soft curls that normally lay above her slit.  However, this new choice was interesting.  It allowed me, when I occasionally took a break and kissed along the inside of her thighs and above her clit, an opportunity to taste even more of her skin.  That was never a bad thing in my book.

I lost track of time while I enjoyed pleasuring Bastila.  She had gotten so wet I wouldn’t be surprised if the bottom half of my face was totally soaked.  I wouldn’t mind.

It would make us even after all.

When she did finally come, it was more violent than I could recall.  Her breath came in rapid gasps, and her thighs close around my head.  I kept my tongue firmly pressed against her clit, drawing out every ounce of pleasure I could. 

“Stop, stop,” Bastila moaned frantically. “It’s too much.”

I pulled my head up, licking my lips.  Shuffling forward on my knees, I positioned myself between her legs and lined my cock up with her opening.  I had never gone entirely soft, and I now rubbed myself up and down Bastila’s wetness.

“What do you want me to do now?” I asked.

“I don’t care, do whatever you want,” she gasped. “Just fuck me!”

“How much do you want me to fuck you?” I asked, continuing to tease her.

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I swear I’ll break both your legs!”

I chuckled a little and decided not to push my luck.  Taking hold of her hips I shoved myself fully inside her.  Bastila threw back her head and all but screamed.

I didn’t go slow.  Using her waist as leverage, I hammered in an out of her as fast as I could.  There was no chance I would last long enough to make her come again, but that didn’t worry me.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Bastila chanted breathlessly, her tits bouncing with the force of my thrusts.  I reached up to grab hold of one as I fucked her, enjoying the soft flesh under my hand.

I kept up the pace as long as I could, but I was still incredibly turned on.  Feeling her, tight, and wet, clenching periodically around me, I couldn’t believe how good she felt.  The sight of her writhing in front of me, the remnants of my previous orgasm still visible on her face, made everything even more erotic.

With a sudden grunt, I pulled out of her and pushed forward so her legs were spread almost perpendicular to her body.

“What are you…” she started to ask before she caught sight of me jerking myself frantically over her body again. She smiled that devilish smile she seemed to have perfected. “Come on me again, cover me completely.”

The way she was bent made a perfect target.  I came for the second time that night, covering her exquisite breasts.  As my orgasm ended, I watched Bastila begin to settle into the post-coital, satisfied haze she went into after we had sex. 

Well we couldn’t have that.

I moved so that I was settled over her, and slammed myself, not at all soft, back into her.  Bastila’s eyes opened wide in surprise.

“Oh my…What are you doing?” she gasped as I resumed my previous pace, now with fresh stamina.

“I thought I was fucking you,” I said between thrusts.

“But how are, oh fuck it,” she said, raising her hips to meet each thrust.

Deciding I had had enough of the whole tied up thing, I reached up and pulled off the belt, freeing Bastila’s hands.

She surprised me by immediately pushing me off of her and onto my back.  Before I could recover, she mounted me and drove herself back onto my dick.  I had never seen such a wild sight before.  Bastila’s hair was a mess, her face and breasts were glazed with cum, and she was bouncing herself on me faster than ever.

I helped her along by cupping her ass and thrusting up into her every time she dropped down.  Each time she came down she gave out a sharp moan that bordered on a shriek.  I hoped she was getting close because somehow I was feeling my orgasm approaching again.  Normally I might have tried to slow down and hold on to my stamina.

Instead I picked up the pace, somehow hammering into her even faster than before.  She was now practically screaming, and I was sure neither of us would be able to walk for a while, but I kept going.

When I felt Bastila clamp down on me, I pushed as far as I could into her and let go.  Her orgasm was even more explosive than the first, and she fell down, shaking onto my chest while I emptied myself into her.  We both lay for a moment, each struggling to catch our breath.

Eventually Bastila raised her head to look at me, happy exhaustion in her eyes.

“How did you do that?” she asked again.

I chuckled tiredly. “I’ve been doing a little research.  Some of the other Force-using traditions around the galaxy aren’t as…opposed to sex as the Jedi are.  I, ah, found a couple techniques.”

An evil glint came into her eyes as she listened. “Can you do it again,” she asked.

“Probably,” I said, feeling a little concerned for my well being.

She lifted herself off of me, and glided down my body. “Then get to it, we’re not done by a long shot tonight,” she said before taking my cock back into her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and reviews if you enjoyed.


	5. Passing the Time

“Do you ever get bored on these flights?”

Bastila looked over at me from the passenger seat of the speeder.  She was dressed in a more traditional Jedi robe today.  The local planet was a modest culture, and her usual tan outfit was a little too formfitting to be appropriate here. However, she had let her hair down so that it cascaded around her shoulders.  She looked peaceful, relaxed, now that our negotiations were finished.

“Occasionally,” she admitted. “Especially on the longer ones.  But I can always meditate.”

“That’s a little harder for me since I’m driving,” I commented.

Most of our assignments weren’t as comfortable as Serenno.  The war had hit the Outer and Mid Rims particularly hard, and many of the planets that the Council sent us to were more…rugged.  Oftentimes they only had a single spaceport.  This frequently necessitated us traveling across the planet by speeder.

These trips weren’t particularly long by the standard of space travel, but they still might take several hours or more.  And unlike interplanetary trips, we couldn’t get T3 to pilot the ship while we did…other things.

“I’m sorry, I hadn’t thought of that,” she said. “Would anything help the trips go quicker?”

“We could talk,” I suggested.

“Alright.  What about?”

I thought for a moment. “I have no idea,” I admitted with a laugh.

She chuckled. “Perhaps we could discuss our visit to Malastare?  The Council has indicated that the King will likely be difficult to deal with.”

I grimaced. “I feel like all we ever do is plan for these trips.  Let’s take a break from that for a while.”

“What do you suggest then?”

My mouth quirked up in a rueful grin. “You could take your tits out,” I suggested, not really expecting her to do it.

I felt the jump in her emotions through our bond.  Then, to my immense surprise, she tugged the loose cloth of her tunic apart, framing her large bust.  She was wearing a simple brown bra, but that hardly mattered once she pulled the cups down to reveal her breasts.

The sudden shock of the action made me forget I was driving a speeder at more than a thousand kilometers per hour.  The speeder dipped and swerved before I regained full control.  Luckily we weren’t near any cities or towns, so my loss of control didn’t put anyone in danger.  Eventually, I managed to get the speeder back on a safe trajectory.

All the while, Bastila sat there calmly, her tits on full display.  She had folder her bra down so it acted like a shelf, pushing them up and out.  Her arms were crossed, almost primly in her lap, a pose that looked casual and demure, but served to press her tits closer together.  The expression on her face suggested that this was all very casual, as though there was nothing unusual about her actions.  But the display she was putting on was anything but normal.

“Is this what you were thinking?” she asked very innocently, pushing her chest out a little more.

“It’s certainly diverting.” I admitted

“What did you want to do now?” she asked, holding on to false ignorance.  Through our bond I could feel her emotions spike.  I knew she’d be wet already from the display.

“I’m sure we can think of a few things,” I said.  I put one thought into immediate action by reaching over and palming one of her tits.

“Revan!  That’s hardly appropriate,” she responded in mock outrage.  At the same time she arched her back, pressing her chest into my hand.  I took the hint and massaged the soft flesh of her breast more firmly, feeling her nipple pebble beneath my hand.

She moaned softly and happily at the attention.  It took some effort, concentrating on driving the speeder, and paying attention to Bastila, but the skies were clear and it certainly helped pass the time.  Eventually I switched my attention to her other breast, giving it the same treatment.  I didn’t know if it was my imagination, but somehow she felt softer than usual.  I could feel myself getting hard and I continued to knead her tits.

Evidently Bastila wanted some other attention as well.  As I massaged her breasts, one of her hands sneaked down into her leggings.  I couldn’t see exactly what she was doing, but I had a pretty good guess.  Her breathing quickened, and when I snuck a glance at her, I could see her skin flushed in the afternoon sunlight.

I decided I wanted to be a part of that.  Taking my hand from her breasts, I mimicked her movement and slid my hand down into her pants, trailing the movement of her arm.  I found her hand underneath her panties, already at work on her pussy.  I gently pushed her fingers off her clit, and replaced them with my own.  As I had suspected, she was already extremely wet, and my fingers glided over her easily.  She had kept up with the grooming trends she’d picked up on Serenno, and her skin was bare and smooth under my palm.

As I took over pleasuring her, Bastila’s head tilted back to rest contentedly on the seat.  She seemed perfectly happy to let me focus on her pussy and take over handling her tits herself.  She had both hands cupping and squeezing her breasts.  I could see wetness still glistening on the hand she had been using to play with herself.  It was an exquisite sight.

The one difficult aspect of the situation was how little room I had to maneuver my hand.  Her leggings weren’t exactly tight, but I wasn’t used to doing this with any clothing at all. 

“Can you spread your legs a bit?” I asked her.  Bastila complied with more enthusiasm than I expected, stretching her legs out as far as they would go.  She went as far as to prop her left leg on the console of the speeder.  This gave me more than enough access to her wet vagina.

I tried to go softly and savor the experience, but the excitement of fingering my wife in an essentially open vehicle was too much of a thrill.  I found myself attacking her clit furiously.  Fortunately, she didn’t seem to mind, if the strangled whimpers of pleasure were anything to go by.

Within what felt like minutes, she was soaked, and without any appreciable warning, Bastila exploded in orgasm.  She shuddered against the seatback, bucking against my hand as waves of pleasure rolled over her.  I was taken by surprised, I couldn’t remember ever making her come that fast, but I kept up the pressure on her clit to enhance the feeling.  As her orgasm subsided and she settled back into her seat I expected her to pull my hand off of her like normal.

To my surprise, she made no move to stop the motions of my fingers.  I looked over at her questioningly, and she smiled coyly back at me.

“Don’t stop on my account,” she said.

I returned the grin, and happily kept going.  I made a concerted effort though to be gentler, knowing that she was probably feeling sensitive.  I drew agonizingly slow circles around her clit with the tips of my fingers, being sure to use as light a touch as possible.  She still shuddered and twitched under the contact, but she didn’t do anything to stop me.

Every now and then it struck me that if someone flew by us, they’d be treated to the sight of Bastila with her tits out, legs spread, and my hand down the front of her pants.  The thought should have scared me, but somehow it just added to the enjoyment.  The dangerousness lent the whole act a sense of perverse pleasure.  I could tell Bastila felt the same.  We should have been ashamed of ourselves, but instead we were just excited.

Since I wasn’t trying to make Bastila come quickly again, I experimented a bit with slipping a finger in and out of her pussy.  The angle made it difficult, but she helped me out by shifting her hips forward so that she was slouched down in her seat.  The position gave me better access, and I was able to push farther into her.  I tried curling my fingers to stimulate her g-spot and bring her added pleasure.

Bastila was occasionally multi-orgasmic, but it usually took a while and a lot of stimulation to make her come more than once.  Unless she was extremely turned on.  Which she must have been, because she was bucking her hips into my hand, and she wasn’t even trying to hold back her sighs and moans.  All clear signs that she was close to another orgasm.  I could hardly believe it after the strength of her last one, but in moments she was bucking violently under my fingers again.

This time I did stop once she’d calmed.  She lay almost boneless against the seat, one hand still lightly stroking her nipples, but otherwise looking entirely spent.  I pulled my hands from her panties and admired the glistening moisture coating them, visible evidence of the pleasure I’d brought Bastila.

To my shock, she grabbed my hand and drew my fingers into her mouth.  One by one, she methodically licked them clean of the wetness from her orgasm.  She maintained smoldering eye contact the entire time, and I had to remind myself to focus occasionally on the path of the speeder, lest I crash us into a mountainside.  By the time she relinquished my hand, my fingers were now only wet with her saliva, and I felt like my cock my break my pants open.

It was actually kind of uncomfortable, and I shifted, trying to reposition myself.  Bastila took note of my discomfort and shifted in her seat.  She reached over to massage the front of my pants.

“Well we can’t have that now, can we?” she said matter of factly.  She made short work of the fastenings on my trousers, and her small hand dipped in to pull out my cock.  As I was freed from the constriction of my clothing, Bastila immediately stroked my length vigorously.  I bucked my hips into her hand, bringing much needed relief.

Bastila pulled herself up on the seat and knelt sideways, facing me.  Her tits were still fully out in the open as she bent over my cock.  I had to lift my arm to allow her access.  Normally she might tease me a bit, but today she immediately took as much of me into her mouth as she could. 

I groaned and did my best to keep the speeder steady as Bastila worked on my cock.  My hand eventually came to rest on the curve of her back, just above the hem of her leggings.  When I realized just where it had settled, I couldn’t resist sliding my hand under her pants to cup the soft flesh of her ass.  I lightly squeezed her butt, eliciting a soft moan from her.

My attention was already split between operating the speeder and the pleasure of Bastila’s mouth bobbing up and down my length, but I decided to add an extra task.  My hand was still resting on her ass, and with only a slight adjustment my fingers were once again in contact with her pussy.  She twitched in surprise at the contact, but quickly bucked her ass against my fingers when she realized what I was doing.

She was still extremely wet, and I had no trouble slipping a couple fingers back into her.  She moaned again, sending vibrations up my cock.  I couldn’t help bucking into her mouth at the sensation.  The sideways angle of her blowjob was different than normal, and added an extra level of stimulation to the whole experience.

Just when I felt like I couldn’t last any longer, and I might explode in Bastila’s mouth, she abruptly sat up.  Looking surprisingly businesslike, she readjusted her clothing so that her breasts were covered.

Left on the verge of my orgasm, I looked at her questioningly, and not a little frustrated.

“We’re approaching the spaceport,” she said.  “Someone might see us.”

I looked around and realized she was right, we were just approaching the outskirts of the only real city on the planet.  It was a good justification, but I felt just the tiniest hint of mischief through our bond.  I had been very close, a few more seconds probably wouldn’t have been much of a risk.

Nevertheless, I put my cock away, with difficulty, and focused on bringing us in to land.  The spaceport was small, as spaceports go, and it didn’t take us very long to return the borrowed speeder and make our way back to _Hawk._  I rode a ragged edge of desire throughout the entire process, so that even the short walk back to the ship felt like hours.

I intended to have my way with Bastila immediately upon boarding the _Hawk_.  However, when the boarding ramp was raised, and I reached out hungrily to pull her in, she darted away from me.

“We should launch first,” she said seriously. “Otherwise they’ll wonder if something’s wrong.”

By now I knew she was drawing this out.  There was a definite quirk to her emotions that told me she was playing with me.

“You’re cruel,” I told her.

“I’m just being practical,” she said, managing to keep a straight face. “Come along, let’s get the start of sequence going.”

And she turned and walked merrily towards the cockpit, her ass swaying far more than usual.  I growled and followed her.

The warm up process for the _Hawk_ was not extensive.  Davik had designed his ship for quick take offs, appropriate for a smuggler.  But Bastila drew out the process as long as she possibly could, insisting we check every system, just to be safe.  All the while I felt a sadistic playfulness through our bond.  At one point, the spaceport even commed us to ask if we were experiencing difficulties with our engines.  Bastila smiled sweetly when I scowled at her.

By the time we finally took off, I was a simmering mess of frayed nerves and lust.  I blasted through the atmosphere as if Sith fighters were pursuing us.  We had barely cleared the gravitational well of the local star when I sent us hurtling into hyperspace.

The moment the swirling vortex of lightspeed engulfed us, I pounced.  Bastila made to stand from the copilot’s seat, but before she could turn I trapped her in my arms.  My hands immediately went to the front of her tunic, pulling it open to once again free her breasts.  I was not exactly gentle as I gripped the firm mounds of flesh.

“You are a cruel little slut,” I whispered in her ear.

“Am I?” She twisted her head and gave me the most smoldering look I’d ever seen. “Then maybe I need to be punished?”

I grinned wickedly.  Releasing her breasts, I pushed her forward so that she was propped against the copilot console.  I had already disabled the controls so that the push of a random button wouldn’t send us hurtling into a black hole.  She bent willingly, arching her back, so that her ass presented a wonderful target.

I wasted no time in yanking her leggings down around her ankles.  She stepped out of them obligingly, and I took a brief moment to admire the smooth skin of her ass.  I stood and drew a hand lightly up the back of her thigh.  She shivered a bit at the contact.  Then I brought my hand down on her ass with a sharp smack that echoed through the cockpit.

She gasped and her hips pushed back into my hands, a clear invitation.  I spanked her again, harder this time.  The noise she made was somewhere between a yelp and moan, and I loved it.  Again my hand came down, and again she made that noise.  I took a moment to admire the red marks developing on each cheek of her ass.  Then I hit her again.

I waited for some indication that Bastila was going to stop me, tell me it was too much, but no such sign ever came.  She seemed perfectly happy to let me spank her as long as I wanted.  And so I did, relishing the sharp smacks of my hands against soft skin.  But eventually the desire to have my cock in her became overwhelming.  I dipped a finger between her legs and found her practically dripping wet.  That was all I needed.

In a flash I had my dick out.  I rubbed it against the crack of her ass, and she ground her hips back against me.  I lined myself up with her entrance, and pushed into her.  She moaned loudly as I entered her fully.  I drew back until I was barely inside her, then thrust back in as hard as I could.  Then I did it again.  And again.

There was nothing soft, or sensual about the way I fucked her.  It was just pure, animal lust as I pounded her as hard as possible.  And Bastila, not exactly quiet in bed, sounded like she was trying to audition for some sort of erotic opera.  Every thrust drew out a moan that bordered on a scream.  She vocally announced her pleasure to anyone who might have been listening.

I loved it.

Occasionally I brought a hand down again to smack her ass, and each time I was rewarded with another sharp moan. I struggled to hang on to some semblance of endurance, but I was already so on edge from being sucked off in the speeder that I doubted I could last long.  Still, I didn’t slow down.

At one point I bunched up my hand in Bastila’s hair, and pulled back sharply.  The motion yanked her head back, and gave me more leverage to fuck her.  It also arched her back into an even more delightful curve.  If she objected to the rough treatment, she gave no indication.  If anything, her moans got even louder.

I felt myself nearing the limits of my stamina, but I wanted to prolong as much as possible.  Pulling Bastila back with me, I sat in the copilot chair.  Still firmly buried in her soft, wet pussy, I drew Bastila onto my lap so that she was straddling me, facing away.  She took up the slack and started bouncing on my cock, bracing her hands against my knees.

This new angle gave me a brief reprieve, and allowed me to hold off coming for a bit.  It also allowed me to reach up and cup Bastila’s breasts again.  I pinched her nipples between my fingers as she rode me, enjoying contact with every part of her I could reach.  I even pushed my hand up to her mouth.  She immediately took two of my fingers into her mouth, sucking them off like she would my cock.

With my end rapidly approaching, I struggled to think through a haze of pleasure and figure out how I wanted to come.  I was very much enjoying the feel of Bastila’s pussy, but I had developed a taste for seeing her covered in cum as well.  She had as well, although in her case the taste was a bit more literal.  Both options seemed equally appealing the moment.

Sensing my indecision, Bastila stopped bouncing on my cock and looked at me over her shoulder.

“I want you to come on my face,” she told me breathlessly.

Immediately, I pulled her off my cock and stood up, turning her to face me.  She was a wonderful mess.  Her hair was disheveled from my handling of her, and her tunic hung bunched around her tits.  She was red in the face and breathing heavily, but still had that crazed, lustful smolder in her eyes.  She moved pliantly, like she’d do anything I wanted.

So I showed her what I wanted.  I pushed her down on her knees so she was level with my cock, still wet from being inside her.

“Put your hands behind you back,” I commanded.  She did so, the motion pushing out her breasts. “Open your mouth.” She obeyed immediately, her eyes fixed on mine.  I took her by the back of the head and guided her mouth onto my dick.  She let me determine the pace as I fucked her mouth, much like I’d just fucked her pussy.

I drew back to let her catch her breath for a moment and traced my saliva coated cock across her beautiful features.  She leaned in to the contact, turning her lips to chase my dick with her tongue.  I pushed my shaft back into her mouth, and resumed fucking her face.

I was incredibly close, but I kept it up until the last possible moment.  Then, just as I felt my orgasm start, I pulled out of Bastila’s mouth.  I tilted her head back with one hand, and jerked my cock inches from her face.  She looked up at me, breathing heavily and her tits heaving.  Her lips were parted just the tiniest bit, and her eyes were heavy with lust.

“Tell me what you want,” I demanded, holding to the last vestiges of self-control.

“I want your cum all over my face,” she repeated, her voice a seductive purr.

“Beg for it.”

She didn’t hesitate. “Please come on my face!  Cover my face with your cum, I want to feel it dripping down my skin!  Make me your cum-covered whore!” I could sense how much being made to act like a slut turned her on, and it provided the last bit of stimulation I needed to push me over the top.

Cum spurted heavily over Bastila’s face as I jerked my cock frantically.  She never broke eye contact as I covered her face, and by some miracle I missed her eyes, although a few lines shot into her hair.  I came more than I could remember, and by the time I was spent, Bastila was totally glazed.

Feeling weak in the knees, I fell back into the chair, releasing my hold on Bastila.  She stayed where she was, and held my gaze.  She licked a little of the cum from around her lips in a sultry display and smiled at me in a satisfied way.

“That was certainly a good way to pass the time,” she commented.  I gave a tired chuckle.

“Was I too rough?” I asked, a little concerned.  I had gotten a bit carried away at points.

“Not at all,” she said, shivering happily. “It was amazing.”

I smiled. “You’re always amazing.”

I didn’t think it was possible to look demure when covered in cum, but Bastila somehow managed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I currently have written for this story. Once I have a sense of how I'd like it to wrap up, I'll revisit and finish it off. Thanks for reading, and reviews are always welcome!


	6. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to neilin for inspiration for the sex scenes in this chapter. This will serve as the end of this particular story. I might write vignettes featuring them in the future, but this is meant to tie up the arc of the characters.

“Bastila?” I called through the ship. “Where are you, we need to talk.”

“I agree,” her voice echoed back. “I’m in the cargo hold.”

Dread pooling in my stomach, I made my way through the ship.  I had put it off as long as I could, but the day had finally come, and I wasn’t sure I had the strength to face it.  I had known for some time that this was inevitable, but I had hoped that maybe something else would occur to me, something that could allow me to assuage my guilt without also destroying the life we’d built together.  But nothing did, and the conviction grew, slowly and steadily, until I could no longer ignore it.

This was the end, and there was no point putting it off any longer.

I paused outside the cargo hold and took a deep breath.  I had rehearsed the conversation I was about to have a thousand times, but that didn’t help my nerves.  Bastila wouldn’t understand, but I knew I had to try to explain.  I owed her that much.  Steeling myself, I stepped into the hold.

The hum of a lightsaber filled the space, the blade spinning through the air as it picked off the stinger darts of a practice drone.  The hissing and spitting of the weapon was complemented by the red glow of the blades.  Bastila had never switched the crystals of her saber back to its original yellow, saying that it reminded her of the mistakes she’d made.  At the moment I was less concerned with the weapon than the woman holding it.  Bastila was facing away from me, twirling her double-bladed lightsaber against a remote on its highest setting.  Dart after dart flashed towards her, only to be picked off by a spinning beam of energy.

Oh, and she was naked, I suppose that was important.

She’d clearly been at it a while; her bare skin was covered with a thin sheen of sweat that only drew attention to her nudity.  Bastila being naked on the ship wasn’t anything new, but she typically wore _something_ during lightsaber practice.

This was going to be even harder than I expected.

“Mind if I interrupt?” I asked, trying not to get distracted by the tantalizing curve of her hips as she moved.

“In a moment,” she said shortly.  With one final whirl of her lightsaber she deflected one last volley and, with a surgical thrust of her blade, vaporized the remote.  I winced a bit at the needless destruction of the device, but didn’t say anything as she deactivated the saber and turned to me.

That didn’t help.

Before I could gather my thoughts and pull together the argument I’d been carefully constructing for weeks now, Bastila spoke.

“It’s time to make a decision, Revan.” She stood with a hand on her hip, apparently unconcerned with her lack of dress as she surveyed me sternly. “You need to stop trying to protect me and be honest.”

“I agree,” I said, trying to keep my wits about me.  Even knowing Bastila’s penchant for taking control of conversations, this wasn’t starting how I expected. “I’m sorry I’ve been distant lately.  I had a lot to think about.”

Bastila snorted, a most unusual expression. “Since you’ve been thinking about both of us, it would have been polite to share those thoughts with me.”

I knew she was right, but I was irritated by her ability to read me so easily. “Apparently I was.  Doesn’t seem like I can hide much from you these days.”

“You can’t,” she agreed. “But we might as well get it all out in the open.  You’re planning to leave.”

Hearing her say it so bluntly stung deeply, but there was no point in denying it. “I have to.”

“Because of what you’ve remembered.” Again, it wasn’t a question.  She wanted me to know that she was aware of my resurfacing memories.

Those memories filled my mind as they had for months now, inescapable and terrifying. “There’s more out there.  More than just what Malak and I built.  The survivors of something much older and more powerful.  The Republic isn’t ready for it, and it won’t be for a long time.  If we’re going to survive, I have to do something about it.”

Bastila nodded curtly, not questioning why I wasn’t going to the Senate or the Jedi.  She knew as well as I that even if they believed me, which many of them wouldn’t, there was little they could do.  It would be decades before the Republic could rebuild its military capabilities, and perhaps longer for the Jedi.  Barely a hundred of us were left, a pitiful number to face the legions I knew were waiting for us at the edges of known space.  It wasn’t an enemy we could meet with brute force.  I was talented, but even I needed resources, and we had none in the Republic.  If I was to prevail against this enemy, I needed cunning, stealth, and subterfuge.  The hallmarks of a Sith Lord.  Even if I was no longer one.

I had thought I might have to convince her of this, but I sensed her understanding and acceptance of my conclusion.  She had arrived at a similar place long since.  That wasn’t what was bothering her.

“You aren’t planning to take me,” she said, her tone unyielding and unforgiving.

I couldn’t hold her gaze.  Bitterness consumed me and I looked away. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You know why,” I said miserably.

Her voice turned challenging. “Humor me.  Why couldn’t I come with you?”

“Because this won’t be like the search for the Star Forge,” I told her, wishing as I said it that somehow it could be.  Those were easier, happier times. “We won’t be charging at the bad guys, lightsabers blazing.  If I’m going to have a chance of fighting this enemy, I have to be able to convince them that I’m one of them.  They have to believe that I’m still a Sith.  If they think I was just tricking the Jedi, I can infiltrate them, bring them down from the inside.  But I can’t do that if you’re with me.  I love you too much, and if you’re there, they’ll see right through me.”

I lapsed into silence, struggling against rising sadness.  This fact had become clear to me as soon as I realized I couldn’t stay in the Republic.  I was powerful, and talented at deception.  I could play the part of a Sith and convince the survivors the ancient empire that I was still a loyal servant of the dark side.  But only if it was just me.  Any dark sider worth his weight would recognize the taint of love immediately.  If Bastila joined me, we were doomed from the start.

I waited for Bastila to make her response, not sure what to expect.  Perhaps she would plead, or bargain.  Maybe she would argue that the Republic still needed our help.  Maybe she would recommend reassembling our old team.  Maybe she’d say it wasn’t my responsibility anymore.

She said none of those things.  As usual, Bastila surprised me.

With a sigh and an exasperated shake of her head, she said, “You really are an idiot sometimes, Revan.”

I spun back to look at her.  An irritated look was painted across her face as she looked up at me.

“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t realize any of that?” she demanded. “Did you think I wouldn’t agree with you that we can’t go fight Sith as we are?  Do you think I’m that stupi?.”

“No, of course not,” I said, feeling increasingly off balance. “I just thought-”

“That I would try to talk you out of it?” she interrupted. “That I would try to convince you to ignore an ancient Sith empire waiting out there to destroy the Republic?  You think I’m that selfish?”

“No, no,” I protested, trying to gather my thoughts. “It’s not like that, I-”

“I _knew_ this was where we were heading!” Bastila said heatedly, cutting across me again. “Probably before you did.  The moment you first started to recall what you discovered in the Unknown Regions, I knew this would be your decision.  Why do you think I’ve been behaving the way I have?  In the name of all nine Corellian hells Revan, why do you think I’m naked right now?!” She threw her arms out to the side, drawing attention to her nudity.

“Um…” I was once again distracted by Bastila’s lack of clothing, and the way she flaunted it. “Honestly, I don’t know,” I admitted eventually.

She made a noise of disgust and turned away from me, pacing the cargo hold.  She tossed her lightsaber onto a cargo crate in frustration, as if worried she might start using it on me.

“I’ve been planning for this, Revan,” she explained in a tone that made clear her opinion of my perceptive abilities. “For months now.  Why do you think I’ve been turning myself into so much of a slut?  Just for the fun of it?”

“Well…kind of,” I replied with an apologetic shrug. “You seemed to enjoy it.”

She paused, taking a deep breath. “Alright, in fairness, yes, it was rather enjoyable.  But that wasn’t the only reason.  I’ve been trying to get you to look at me differently.  To _think_ about me differently.”

“Okay,” I said, feeling like my brain was stuck in sludge, “But, why?”

“Because you’re right,” she said. “We can’t take on the Sith as we are.  If we’re to infiltrate them together, we have to make them believe we’ve fallen.  What is the easiest way to do that?  What is the first line of the damn Sith Code?”

“Peace is a lie,” I said, realization flooding through me. “There is only passion.”

Bastila nodded in triumph. “Passion.  And lust.  And desire.”

“The emotions of the Sith.” I felt numb from the revelation. “You’ve been training us to think like Sith.”

“If we disguise our feelings for each other beneath lust, we can provide an effective cover for even the most perceptive Sith,” she explained. “Who would even think to look further?”

“That could work,” I said wonderingly. “Most Sith wouldn’t question a purely sexual relationship.  How did you come up with that?”

Bastila shrugged. “It was simple really.  I just thought of every feeling I tried to suppress when I was a Jedi and I looked at you.  Every urge and impulse they told me was wrong.  And I figured what better way to deceive an enemy than pretend to give in.”

She took a step closer to me, eyes blazing. “I’m _not_ letting you just walk away, Revan.  If we have to walk into the arms of the enemy on a suicide mission, so be it.  But we’re doing it together.”

I looked down into the face of this fierce, unstoppable woman I loved more than anything in the galaxy, and smiled.  The idea that despite everything we had faced, and everything we would face, we could still be together was the most wonderful thing I’d ever heard.

“So how do we do this then?” I asked. “Do we say we were just pretending to be good Jedi taking down Malak?  We got away as soon as we could, that kind of thing?”

“Well, that’s where it gets tricky,” Bastila said, and for the first time she seemed a bit nervous. “Think about this honestly.  You’re imagining walking us in there as equals, comrades.  How would a true Sith react to that?”

It only took me a second to see her point. “Poorly.  They’d assume we were lying.  If we were equal, we’d be rivals.  We’d never cooperate.  If we’re together, one of us has to be subordinate to the other.”

“My thoughts precisely,” Bastila agreed. “The story will be far easier to sell if we present ourselves in the traditional Master/Apprentice pairing.”

“Which of us should be which then?” I asked.

“You already know the answer to that,” Bastila chided. “I’m strong Revan, but we both know that even as a Sith I couldn’t match you.  If we’re to play this charade, you’ll have to take the place of the Master.”

I tried to think of an argument against that, but the logic of a Sith was simple, and in the end I had to concede. “Alright, then we’re presenting ourselves as a Sith Lord and his fallen Jedi apprentice.  We’ll say that your attempts to redeem me backfired, and I brought you to the dark side.  Ironically not far from the truth,” I added wryly. “We killed Malak in revenge for his betrayal, but were watched too closely by the Jedi to take control of his Sith.  We fled back to the empire as soon as possible to regroup.  Somewhere along the way, we developed a sexual relationship that continues.  Sound good?”

“It does,” Bastila nodded. “It’s a cover most Sith should believe, even if they have spies in the Republic.  We’ll have to fill in some of the gaps, but I think we can manage quite effectively.”

Smiling in triumph, I leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lips, but she stopped me with a hand on my chest.

“Wait,” she said. “You’re getting distracted again.  You need to think this through.  Why am I naked?”

I frowned, thrown off by the unexpected question. “Because I enjoy it?” I guessed eventually.

“Exactly!  And why does that matter?” I wracked my brain trying to put myself in her mindset. “Think, Revan, if I’ve been preparing us for playing these roles, how is this a part of it?”

My eyes widened as I realized the depth of what she was doing. “Because the Apprentice serves the Master.”

“Yes.” Relief that I understood poured through our bond. “If we’re pretending to be a Sith Master and Apprentice, who does the sexual aspect of our relationship benefit?”

My mind spun with the implications of what she was saying. “Me.”

“Exactly.” Bastila’s eyes locked onto mine. “If we’re going to do this, I’ll be subject to your whims.  And you can’t hold back either, hesitation will give you away.  You need to be prepared to commit fully to the role.  Are you willing to do that?”

“Are you?” I shot back. “Do you realize what this would mean for you?”

She rolled her eyes impatiently. “Of course I realize, haven’t you been paying attention?  Every time I pushed you to cut loose these past months, every time I told you to use me, did I ever seem to mind it?” I shook my head, unable to think of a time where she hadn’t been a fully enthusiastic participant in our dalliances. “That’s because I was trying to show you just how much I’m comfortable with.  I knew this was what it would come to, and I was trying to prepare us.”

There was no hint from our bond that she was holding anything back, but I still looked at her suspiciously. “You mean you’re okay with being what is essentially a sex slave?”

“Yes.  More than okay in fact,” she replied with a suggestive arch of her eyebrow.

“That’s hardly what most people want from their marriages,” I pointed out.

Bastila sighed. “Revan, we’re not most people.  Ideally, would I rather we grow old together in comfort and security?  Yes, absolutely.  I would love a universe where you pampered me like a princess by day and treated me like your personal whore by night.  But we don’t live in that universe, and I knew that when I married you.  I knew there would always be causes to fight for, but we agreed to fight them _together_.  And if being together means I have to trade the pampered princess bit for the person whore, I’ll gladly take that bargain.”

I stared at her, momentarily at a loss for words. “Honestly, Bastila, I want to believe you, but I can’t help thinking this is just born out of desperation.  You know we might end up out there for years, decades even?  It’s possible we’ll never be able to return.  We might have to keep up this charade for the rest of our lives.  Can you really accept that?”

By way of response, Bastila reached out and took my hands. “Open up your mind, Revan.  Listen to our bond.  What does it tell you?”

Doing as she instructed, I opened myself fully to our connection.  Bastila’s thoughts and feelings flowed through me more thoroughly than ever before.  I saw her hopes, dreams, fears, and expectations, all laid as bare as she was.  Everything she wanted, everything she was, set out in front of me without remorse or regret.

She was afraid, yes.  Afraid of the trials before us, the prospect that we might fail, be discovered or killed.  Afraid of the Republic collapsing or being destroyed.  Afraid of losing me.  But stronger than that fear was determination.  Like me, she was determined that whatever happened, we do our part to protect the galaxy, and the people we loved.  Despite how hard it would be, she knew that if we backed down and gave up the fight, we would regret it for the rest of our lives.  No amount of comfort would soothe the shirking of our duty.  If playing the part of Sith Apprentice was what was needed, she was prepared to make that sacrifice.

And I saw, quite clearly, that pieces of that role were not so much of a sacrifice.  Bastila did not attempt to hide the very real, very un-Jedi like anticipation she held at being my sex slave.  It was a secret shame, one she’d denied herself for a long time, but the idea of being commanded, being controlled, thrilled her greatly.  The little experiments she’d been running with me the last months confirmed that she could live out such a role quite comfortably for years.

As I traced the root of that comfort, seeking to understand how she could so readily accept that kind of place for herself, I came upon a vast, incredible ocean of love and peace.  In a way I never had before, I felt Bastila’s love for me, and the remarkable confidence she had in my love for her.  Bastila was fully prepared to submit to degradation and objectification because she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I loved her with all my heart, and that love was at the core of my treatment of her.

It would be hard at times, she knew.  The tender lovemaking and gentle words of the past would be unallowable indulgences; risks to our very lives.  Any moments of affect would be fleeting, stolen from lives of strict discipline. But the comfort of our bond, our connection, would soothe these aches over the years, and allow us to express those things we would no longer be able to say openly.

Truly, all that mattered to her was that we were together.

I drew her close and rested my head against hers. “I love you,” I said, meaning it more than I ever had before, and knowing it might be a long time before I could say it again.

“I love you too,” she whispered back.  Drawing away, she looked up at me. “Are you ready?”

Bastila’s smoldering eyes were alight with anticipation.  Through our bond I could feel the growing heat in her belly, and the aching twinge between her legs, an ache that was mirrored in the throbbing of my cock.

I knew now that she’d been building to this moment for a long time.  Ever since that first time months ago, she’d been gradually breaking down my barriers and reservations, forcing me to acknowledge my darker impulses.  Little by little, reshaping how I looked at and treated her.  It was a subtle transformation, one she’d kept from me, despite the growing depth of our connection.  Now though, it was all out on the table.  All the things we’d tried to hide from each other were gone, leaving just the open, honest truth.  The truth of what our future would be.

Saying yes would change our lives forever; I doubted there would be any going back.  The life we might still be able to lead, the one that we had originally envisioned for ourselves, would be gone.  In its place would be something very different.  Something dangerous, and necessary, and exciting.  Even knowing that this was Bastila’s choice, that a large part of her fervently wanted it in fact, I hesitated.

Bastila looked at me with bated breath, waiting for my decision.  She would respect my choice, whatever it was, but she made sure I knew damn well which one she preferred.  And despite it not being the right choice, not the one a Jedi would make, I knew it was inevitable.  My choice had been made long before this moment.

Letting go of my hesitation, my uncertainty, of everything that still made me a Jedi, I looked her steadily in the eyes.

“Yes.”

Relief, excitement, lust, and impatience crashed through our bond, and the beginnings of a smile started to form on Bastila’s face.  She opened her mouth to say something.

I seized her by the throat before she could.

She gasped in surprise, and I felt the rush of wetness between her thighs as my fingers closed around her neck.  Her hands twitched instinctively, but she didn’t make any attempt to free herself.  I stepped closer, emphasizing the size difference between up, bending her head back to look up at me.  Her pupils were dilated, and she looked at me with undisguised enthusiasm.

“You belong to me now,” I told her, my voice heavy with desire. “Understand?”

She nodded as best she could with my hand holding her throat.  Her nipples had hardened noticeably.

“Say it!” I commanded.

“I belong to you,” she gasped. “I’m yours.”

My fingers tightened as I let my displeasure known.

“Master!” she choked out belatedly. “I’m yours, Master!”

Satisfied, I relaxed my grip to allow her to breath.  Bastila’s face was flushed as she took deep gulps of air, but I only allowed her a second to recover before seizing a handful of her hair and shoving her roughly to her knees.  She hit the unpadded floor of the cargo hold with a rough smack, the sting echoing through our bond.  The brief pain only added to her arousal though, and the Force quickly washed away any real discomfort.

“Take out my cock,” I ordered, still holding onto her hair.

She moved immediately to obey, hands fumbling at my pants.  By her design, I was fully clothed even though she was naked.  It would be this way from now on.  Unless circumstances required otherwise, or I decided differently, she would be naked whenever we were together, regardless of what I wore.

Eventually she managed to get the fastenings of my pants undone enough to free my cock and balls to the air.  I was only uncovered for a moment before she leaned forward eagerly and started sucking me off.  Her technique was enthusiastic, lathering my cock with saliva while she stroked the lower part of my shaft and balls with her hands.

I scowled when she attempted to deepthroat me and only made it about halfway down my shaft before beginning to gag.  As she attempted to pull back, I grabbed the back of her head and shoved my cock down her throat.  Her eyes widened, and she choked and spluttered as I kept pushing until my entire length was buried in her mouth.  She had never taken me this deep before, and I could sense her struggling to use the Force to keep from gagging and throwing up. 

I kept her head buried against my stomach until I was sure she’d gotten the message, only letting her up when she genuinely began struggling for air.  She gasped in relief as my cock burst out of her mouth.  I tilted her head back so I could appreciate the view.  Saliva ran freely down her chin and onto her heaving breasts.  Her eyes were also watering, and if she were inclined to wear makeup, it would have been streaked heavily.  I made a mental note to have her put on some mascara next time so I could see how that would look.

“What do you say?” I asked sternly.

“Thank you, Master,” she managed to say, still struggling to replenish her lungs. “Thank you for helping me get all of your cock into my mouth.”

“Can you manage from here, or does your slut mouth need help?”

Bastila shivered at my words. “My slut mouth needs you fuck it properly, Master.  Show me how to take all of your cock.”

I chuckled darkly. “If you insist.”

Taking two handfuls of her hair again, I pushed my cock back into her throat.  She was better prepared this time, and I felt her suppressing her gag reflex as my dick invaded her throat.  I stood above her, relishing the tightness of her mouth, and power I had over her.  Loud choking sounds filled the cargo hold as I drove myself in and out of her mouth brutally.  Feverish lust radiated through our bond as she reveled in being used.

When her teeth accidentally scraped my shaft though, I pulled out and delivered a sharp, stinging slap to the side of her face.

“Watch your teeth!” I barked.

“I’m sorry, Master,” she whimpered, her pussy inflamed at the rough treatment. “Your cock is so big, Master, it’s hard to fit in my worthless whore mouth.  Please let me try again?”

“One more chance,” I said. “But If you don’t do it right, I won’t stop until you pass out.  Then I’ll just use you how I please.”

Bastila shivered, and I could sense the idea of being taken advantage of like that turned her on immensely.

I let go of her hair as she made her second attempt at taking my cock without help.  Opening her mouth as wide as it would go, she pushed her face down my shaft.  She spluttered and gagged a few times, but she didn’t let that stop her.  Her hands clutched the back of my thighs, using them as leverage to get me deeper in her mouth.  At last, her nose pressed against my stomach, every inch encased in the tight wet confines of her mouth and throat.

“Much better,” I said, unable to hold back a groan at being taken so deep.

She couldn’t respond, but I felt a warm glow of pride through our bond.  Knowing what I expected from her, she only withdrew a bit before slamming her head back down on my cock, pulling the back of my legs to help her.  She was getting into being face fucked more than either of us thought she would.  The warmth between her legs had turned into a full-blown fire that she was desperate to deal with.  She wouldn’t though, not until I told her she could.

“Oh, fuck!” I said through gritted teeth as she sucked particularly hard.  My hands bunched in her hair again and I involuntarily took back over the pace.  Her arms dropped to the sides, passively allowing me to fuck her face as hard as I’d ever fucked her pussy.  I wasn’t even trying to hold back, knowing this wouldn’t be the last time I came tonight.  I just used her face for my pleasure.

Tearing my cock out of her throat, I tilted her head back to present a better target.  Her face was a mess of tears and saliva, and I was eager to add to it.

“Please come on my face, Master!” she begged in a hoarse, sultry voice. “Show your slutty, whore apprentice how well she did!  Please cover me with it, drown me in your cum!”

I was happy to oblige.  Jerking myself off, I moaned heavily, spurt after spurt of thick cum shooting out to strike her face.  She didn’t look away or flinch, even when an errant shot hit her in the eye.  I felt the sting through our bond, but she ignored it, channeling pain and degradation into lust.

When I was finished covering her face in a thick layer of cum, she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the tip of my cock, drawing out the last few drops from me.  Leaning back, she licked her lips seductively. 

“Thank you, Master,” she said, rubbing a hand across one of her heavily decorated cheeks. “Did I please you?”

“It’s a start,” I allowed. “Go get a bedroll from one of the cabins.”

She hurried to comply, running off immediately.  I leaned against a cargo container, idly stroking my dick, which had not softened in the slightest.  She returned, dragging one of the thin mattresses behind her.  Putting it in the center of the hold, she looked to me for further instruction. 

“Lay down,” I told her. “Arms behind your head.”

The position drew attention to her tits, large, round, and capped with the lightest pink nipples.  Perfect for what I had in mind.  Stripping off my clothes, I moved to straddle her stomach, my cock nestling perfectly in the valley between her breasts.  I palmed her tits roughly, pinching her nipples before pushing them together to wrap around my dick.

Bastila moaned wantonly at the attention, loving how I used her breasts.  With her head propped up, she extended her tongue to flick at the tip of my cock as it emerged from between her tits with every thrust.  Her face was still covered in the remnants of my previous orgasm, adding visual stimulation to the physical.  Despite having just come, I was still enjoying myself as much as before. 

“Fuck my slutty tits, Master!” Bastila demanded. “Show me what a fucking whore I am!”

“Does my whore of an apprentice want more of my cum?” I asked.

“Yes!” she moaned desperately. “Please cover me in your cum, Master!”

Pushing her tits tight around my cock, I shoved forward so the base was pressed against her chest and exploded again.  I decorated her neck and chest, several shots reaching the lower part of her face again.

“Yes, cover me!” she whimpered, watching my cock spurt between her tits.

Breathing heavily from back to back orgasms, I gave myself a moment to recover and channel the Force.  Then I resumed fucking her tits, my cum now acting as a lubricant to allow me to go faster.  The best part of the little Force trick I’d learned to eliminate my refractory period was that it didn’t reduce sensitivity or pleasure in the slightest.  I could keep going over and over again, each time feeling like the first.

We’d never tested the limits of my ability to come multiple times.  The technique varied between species and individuals depending on a number of factors, including one’s talent with the Force.  The most we’d ever gotten to was six, at which point Bastila was so tired I had desisted.  Theoretically, I could keep going far beyond that.  Today, I meant to test just how far.

I came twice more between Bastila’s tits, the volume of my semen undiminished by multiple orgasms.  She egged me on each time, reveling in the experience of being covered with load after load of cum.  Between each round I would gather a bit on the tip of my cock and feed it to her, reveling in her enthusiasm for everything I did.

Eventually, I decided it was time for a change.  I could feel the burning need in her pussy, and I was in a mood to come someplace new.  Sliding off her chest, I positioned myself on my knees between her legs.  She whimpered when I rubbed the tip of my cock up and down her dripping slit.

“Please fuck me, Master,” she begged, looking up at me through layers of drying cum. “Stuff my cunt with your huge cock.”

“You sure?” I teased, rubbing against her inflamed clit. “Once I start I’m not going to let up until I have my fill of you.  I don’t know if you can take it.”

“Yes I can, Master,” she groaned urgently. “Fuck me as long as you want!  Fuck me until I pass out then fuck me some more!”

“Careful what you ask for.” Pushing her legs up and back, I leaned forward and sank into her.  She threw her head back and moaned as my cock filled her tight, needy little pussy.

Putting my weight on the back of her thighs, I did my best to give her the fucking of her life.  The sounds of slapping flesh soon filled the hold, mingled with Bastila’s cries of pleasure.  Those cries escalated to shrieks as the occasional thrust went so deep I brushed her cervix.  I took no notice of this, determined to use her however I wanted.  If she got off, fine, if not, that wasn’t my concern.

Not that getting off was a problem.  After only a few short minutes, Bastila tightened up around me and howled, a stunning orgasm sweeping through her.

“Fuck yes, Master, I’m coming!” she screamed.

I was surprised by how quickly she came; normally it took a lot more to get her to climax, but I didn’t slow down or stop.  I kept up the punishing pace I’d set right through her orgasm and beyond.  Her vocal moans drifted down to whimpers once her orgasms subsided.  A few moments later the tight, spasming confines of her pussy set me off too.

“Yes, Master!” she breathed. “Fill my slutty cunt with your cum!”

I groaned heavily as I shot off in her pussy, her inner walls milking my cock for all I was worth.  I paused briefly, letting my heart rate slow a bit while I debated what I wanted next.  I was enjoying the sight of Bastila’s cum covered tits shaking as I fucked her, but I was starting to feel like something different.

“Roll over,” I said, pulling out of her.  She whined at the loss but quickly spun onto all fours.

I knew I’d made the right choice the moment I saw took in the new pose.  Bastila had an incredible ass, and no matter how long we’d been together, I couldn’t get over just how much I loved tracing the curve of her hips.  There was just one problem.

“Put your legs together,” I ordered.  She’d initially had her legs spread wide for me to fit between.  I knew the reason why; having her legs closed while I was in her bordered on uncomfortable at times.  While it was more stimulating for me, it was sometimes difficult for her.  But today wasn’t about her, and she knew it.  With only a hint of trepidation, she shifted, bringing her legs closer together.

Taking hold of my cock, I positioned my legs on either side of hers and pushed back into her pussy.  She struggled to accommodate my length in the tight confines of her cunt.  Her hands bunched on the mattress, and I could feel how the pleasure was bordering on discomfort as I stretched her out.  For my part, I groaned at how much the new position squeezed my cock.

Bastila’s moans took on a wild, pleading quality as I resumed fucking her roughly.  Leaning forward, I pushed down on her head, mashing her face against the mattress and pounding her tight pussy.

“Tell me how much you love this,” I said through gritted teeth.

“I love it, Master,” she said. “I love your huge cock pounding my tight, slutty pussy.”

“This is where you belong,” I said harshly. “Face down, with my cock inside you.  You’re nothing but a worthless cock sleeve!”

“Yes, Master,” she whimpered. “I’m your useless cock slut.  Please fuck me like the worthless whore I am.  Make me your slutty little bitch!”

“You want me to fuck you until you can’t move?” I asked, pushing harder on the back of her head. “Until every inch of you is covered in my cum?”

“Yes, Master, please use me!” she cried. “Use my body until you come.”

“Fuck!” I shouted, my balls tightening as I shot another load of cum deep inside her already stuffed pussy.  White rivulets started leaking out around my shaft as it overflowed her used cunt.

Pulling back, I let my cock slip out of her.  Bastila fell the rest of the way forward, her body lying prone on the mattress as she struggled to recover.  I decided to use another part of her to get myself off and give her a brief respite.

Sidling forward, I slid my cock along the cleft of her ass.  I’d always wanted to do something like this, but it never seemed like the right time.  The impressive globes of her ass fit around my cock almost as snugly as her tits.  I squeezed them together as I used her ass cheeks to get me off.  It was a new and unusual position, but it came with a hell of a view.

Bastila made soft little cooing noises as I fucked her ass cheeks.  Through the bond I sensed her interest in the novelty of the movement.  The base of my cock occasionally brushed along her pussy, giving her some stimulation, but the main excitement came from the idea of covering her ass and back.  I’d only come on her ass a couple times, and I was looking forward to doing it more.

With a groan I let go, spraying her lower back and ass with yet more streams of cum.  She was thoroughly decorated by the time I finished, and she twisted around to look at the mess I’d made of her back.  Not satisfied with just one go, however, I made myself come several more times between her ass, making sure her entire backside was completely glazed.  At one point I even moved up and came on the back of her head, making a sticky mess of her elaborate braids.  It wasn’t as visually enticing, but I knew how much pride Bastila took in her hair, and coming all over it sent a clear message of who she belonged to.

I was getting a bit tired by that point, but I was by no means done with her.  Laying back, I directed her to mount me.  Her face was red and imprinted with the pattern of the mattress, but that made her even more gorgeous.  She rode me to another quivering climax before I decorated the inside of her pussy with my cum again.  Her cunt was overflowing by that stage, and the cum on her face and chest had mostly dried, so I had to correct that.

I sat her on a container and fucked her some more.  When I felt my orgasm approaching, I pulled out and sprayed her tits.  After that I fucked her against a wall, over a crate, on her side, and riding me in reverse.  I alternated between coming on her face, tits, and in her pussy.  By the time I finally felt like I was approaching my limit, Bastila looked as if ten men had used every part of her repeatedly.  Cum ran down her face, over her tits, and out of her pussy.  It was the most depraved, extraordinary thing I had ever seen.

Putting her on her knees, I got ready for the final couple shots.  I fucked her face roughly for several minutes, shoving my cock into her throat repeatedly, before pulling back until just the tip was resting between her lips.

“Don’t swallow,” I told her, stroking my dick. “I want to see it.”

She nodded minutely around my cock, her eyes fixed on my face.  My hand bumped against her lips occasionally as I jerked off into her mouth.  When it finally arrived, my orgasm was just as intense and explosive as ever, although it was taking a lot more out of me to keep going.  But I wasn’t quite finished yet.

Slipping my cock out of her mouth, I tilted her head back. “Show me.” She opened her mouth to show off the pool of white coating her tongue. “Stay like that,” I ordered.

Obediently, she remained on her knees, mouth open to display the thick load of cum I’d given her.  I resumed stroking my cock, staring at the filthy cumslut that was my new apprentice.  With her cum filled mouth as visual stimulation, I brought myself to orgasm one last time.

My body tensed like an overstretched wire, I shouted my pleasure to the hold as I added one more layer of cum to the sticky film decorating her features.  Her forehead, cheeks, and chin all got their due, with a few streams passing between her lips again.  Through it all she soaked in my orgasm with rapturous attention.

I struggled to breathe when it was over, the exertion of the last couple hours weighing on me more heavily than any lightsaber battle ever had.  Bastila sat on her knees passively, waiting for me to tell her what else to do.

I admired her for a few more moments before saying, “Swallow it.”

Immediately, she closed her mouth and audibly gulped, satisfaction written all over her face.  She took it one step farther though, using her fingers to gather the remnants of my other orgasms from her face, tits, and stomach and shoveling it into her mouth.  What she couldn’t get to, she just rubbed into her skin, making my cum look like lotion.  Her body glistened from the numerous orgasms I’d sprayed over her.

“Thank you, Master,” she said gleefully. “Thank you for fucking this filthy whore and giving her so much of your cum.”

I grunted my acknowledgement. “Get this all cleaned up,” I ordered, waving a hand at the mess we’d made of the cargo hold. “We’re leaving soon.”

“Where are we going, Master?” she asked.

I debated not answering; she didn’t really need to know after all, but decided there wasn’t any harm in a curious apprentice. “There’s an old friend we’re going to meet.”

She accepted that and bent to start cleaning the floor.  As I left the cargo hold, I allowed myself to send the briefest flash of affection through our bond.  She returned the gesture, reassuring me that she was ready for whatever came.

 ***

The remnants of the planet swirled in unpredictable patters; the violence of its destruction distorting the very nature of gravity in local space-time.  Chunks of rock and shattered pieces of ships spun around the broken planet in rhythms that even the most skilled pilot would struggle to interpret. 

However, the light smuggler’s ship that reverted to realspace at the edge of the system didn’t hesitate to plunge into the vortex of debris.  Weaving in and out of the remains of the battle, it moved patiently, unhurriedly, towards the huge chunk that was the primary relic of Malachor V.

Inside the ship, I didn’t let me attention stray from the controls, knowing that the slightest slip would mean our destruction.  In the copilot’s seat, Bastila was calm and confident, letting me direct the movements of the ship.  Only once we made it through the main perimeter of debris and began approaching the planet itself did I allow myself to relax a bit.

The route was intimately familiar, even though it had been years and a lifetime of change since I had last been here.  Nestled in a valley of jagged spires of rock, amidst a hellish nightmare of a landscape, was the greatest secret of my fall, the source of my power.

Trayus Academy.

“I always knew there had to be something else,” Bastila said, almost to herself. “The Sith on Korriban were too weak.  Your knowledge had to come from somewhere.”

I didn’t reply, although she was absolutely right.  Here in the ruins of the old Sith empire, I had found all the knowledge I would ever need.  Now, in our most desperate hour, I returned.  Only this time, I wasn’t alone.

We landed near the entrance to the academy, at the base of the short staircase leading inward.  Initiating the shutdown procedures, I turned to Bastila.

“Remember, don’t show any weakness.  These aren’t like Malak’s Sith, they have no uncertainty, and no mercy.  If you give them the opportunity, they will kill you.”

Bastila looked at me steadily. “I’m ready, Master.” Her confidence was not the skin deep, arrogance of an insecure dark sider.  It was the calm, cool poise of a real Sith.

Nodding, I stood to leave.  We took nothing with us except our lightsabers and small packs of clothes.  No mementos, keepsakes, or anything that would tie us to our former lives.  Not even T3.

The little droid was waiting for us at the boarding ramp.  He gave a sad sounding whir when he saw us.  I knelt down in front of him, allowing the mask of Sith Lord to slip for the briefest moment.

“You know what to do T3,” I told him. “Thank you.  For everything.”

He beeped an affirmative and watched from the ship as we descended into darkness.

In the time it had taken us to land and disembark, an honor guard had assembled between us and the stairs.  A motley assortment of assassins, marauders, and a few choice students with whom I had shared some small kernels of real Sith knowledge waited for us.  They regarded us with a mix of curiosity, suspicion, and disdain as we passed between them.  More than a few leered at Bastila.

As befit her new station as my apprentice, Bastila wore a garment that displayed far more than it hid.  She’d been nervous when I first presented it to her, but she’d adapted quickly.  She now wore the sheer strips of fabric like they were the richest robes.  One the assembled Sith made the mistake of smacking his lips at her as we walked. 

It was over in a flash of red.  Before he could even register it, his head bounced free of his body to tumble off into the darkness.  Bastila looked around her, as if daring anyone else to make a comment or noise about her attire.  When none did, she hurried to rejoin me, for I hadn’t broken stride.

At the top of the stairs, a cloaked, diminutive figure waited for us.  Her hood was drawn down over her eyes, but she saw us nonetheless.  As we approached, I bowed my head respectfully.

“Master.”

Bastila eyed me curiously, but didn’t follow my lead.  No proper Sith would bow to any stranger.

“Welcome home, Revan,” Darth Traya greeted us. “It has been some time.”

“Discretion was always our best defense,” I responded.

“And yet you bring someone with you,” she observed.

“This is my new apprentice, Bastila,” I said, motioning her forward.

“A Jedi,” Traya observed, regarding Bastila intently. “How curious. Tell me, Jedi, what brings you here?”

Bastila slipped a possessive arm around my waist. “I’m here with my Master.” Her voice was laced with overtones that no Sith would be able to miss.

“Interesting,” Traya remarked. “Yes, that might work.  You need transportation I assume?  Something more suitable than that?” She waved a hand at the Hawk.

It didn’t surprise me in the least how quickly Traya caught on to our plan. “Yes.  A shuttle.  Something untraceable.”

“We always keep a few at our disposal,” she said. “Follow me.”

She led us through the familiar twists and turns of the Trayus Academy.  The various Sith we passed looked at us curiously, but Traya’s presence prevented any unwanted questions.  Eventually we came to small hangar, filled with a variety of non-descript shuttles and transports.  I considered our options carefully before stopping in front of a fast, heavily armored Corporate Sector model.

“We’ll take this one,” I told Traya. “It’s fully stocked I assume?”

“Of course,” she replied. “Is there anything else you need.”

I shook my head. “Get it ready for takeoff,” I instructed Bastila.  She disappeared up the ramp, and I turned to my former master. “There’s a droid on my ship.  He has information that will be useful for you.”

Traya inclined her head in acknowledgment. “Farewell, my old Padawan.”

I bowed respectfully and followed Bastila up the ramp.  Neither of us spoke as we went through the start up, nor once we left Malachor V.  As we made the jump to hyperspace, leaving the known galaxy, and our old lives behind us, I stretched out a hand to clasp hers.  We were heading into the unknown, where dangers we could begin to imagine awaited us.  It would be painful and terrifying, and we would probably never return.  But we would be together.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never satisfied with the fact that Revan and Bastila didn't get a happy ending in the game, so this was my attempt to provide one for them. It was a pleasure to write, and I hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
